GSD X Cross Ange
by SilentTrigger00
Summary: A CROSSOVER BETWEEN GSD AND CROSS ANGE. This my first time writting here so I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Era 74, one year had passed since the Second Bloody Valentine War. Peace finally restore as conflict between Naturals and Coordinators ended and understanding between the two side was finally achieved. Though nothing last forever…

"Kira you may launch now."

"Ok. Kira Yamato. Freedom. Launching."

Kira Yamato launched in his Strike Freedom as he went to investigate the Zero District in space.

"Kira, find anything?" Lacus asked as Kira continued to look around the place with his machine.

"Nothing. Just some old metal from the previous war. Are you sure this is the place Lacus?" Kira questioned as Kira continued to look around.

"It has to be here. Since this is the last place we pick up the signal from Team Marco."

"But there is nothing but scrap metal." Kira signed. It was odd for Lacus to act this way. Maybe because she was being pressured since she is one of those people in charged.

"Maybe I should launch too?" Shinn suddenly asked.

"I told you to standby if anything happened we will be counting on you." Lacus shut Shinn down.

"Aww man." Shinn unhappy with Lacus decision.

"Lacus why not let him launch?" Athrun interrupted "I mean there a little chance that there will be enemy showing up here. Plus you got me so why not?"

"Fine!" Lacus said as she let Shinn launched.

"Shinn Asuka. Destiny. Launching."

Shinn joined with Kira as they circled around the area.

"Maybe there isn't anything huh?" Lacus about to call back Kira and Shinn when the radar picked up something.

"Lacus-sama! Something closing in fast at three o'clock!"

"What!?"

Something was moving fast from the side of Eternal. It was a black machine but it looks like a Mobile Armor.

Lacus order Eternal to intercept the machine but the movement was fast that they unable to hit the machine.

"Why you!?" Shinn use his beam rifle to shoot down the unknown machine but it able to dodge the attack.

The black machine then turned into a mobile suit but it was not different from anything that they had counter.

"What the hell is that machine? It does not look like it belong to Zaft or Orb." Shinn tried to shoot the machine with his long range beam cannon. The beam however was erased before it able to hit. "What? Beam is being erased?"

The black machine brought out its own rifle and started to shoot down Destiny but Shinn easily dodged. Soon the two began to exchange attacks as Shinn tried to draw the black machine away from Eternal.

Meanwhile, Lacus was shocked to learn from Kira that he found Team Marco machine and it was in pieces. Kira told Lacus that most likely it was from that black machine.

Athrun worried about Shinn asked Lacus permission to launch. Lacus hesitated for a moment but allowed Athrun to launch in his Infinite Justice.

"Damm it!" Shinn threw his beam boomerang at the black machine but it able to parry it.

"What's with this guy? Nothing seems to hit him at all!"

Shinn continued to gave his best to hit the black machine but nothing seemed to work.

Then, from behind Kira used his Dragoon System on the black machine. To their surprised, the black machine transformed into its Mobile Armor mode and dodged all the beam attack from the Dragoon System.

"That's it! I had enough!" Shinn goes into SEED Mode and draw his Beam Sword and activated the Wings of Light to increases Destiny mobility and able to catch up with the black machine.

"Aaargghhh!" Shinn used the Beam Sword and cut off the rear wing of the black machine. The unknown machine lose its balance and transform back into Mobile Suit mode but Shinn had more coming. Using the Destiny Palm Beam Cannon on the head of the black machine and destroyed its head.

"It is over?" Kira asked as the unknown machine finally stopped moving.

"Maybe," Shinn asked.

Suddenly the black machine began to moved again, it flew above Kira and Shinn and a large portal suddenly opened from behind. Before Kira and Shinn could react the black machine self-destruct and created a large explosion. The explosion then was sucked by the portal along with Destiny and Strike Freedom.

"Kira! Shinn!" Athrun came just as Kira and Shinn barely being absorbed by the portal as they used every last of their energy to get away.

Suddenly, Kira thrusters blew up and Strike Freedom was quickly sucked by the portal.

"Kira-san!" Shinn tried to reach out for Kira but as Shinn caught up with Kira his machine was unable to pull Strike Freedom.

"Grab on!" Athrun launched the Fatum-01 at Shinn as he attached the Fatun-01 with a Grappler from its shield.

Shinn managed to hold on the Fatun-01 but the it was too late as Destiny thrusters also blew up and Strike Freedom and Destiny was quickly sucked up by the portal. Athrun tried his best to pull the two but he also being sucked up by the portal.

"Kira! Shinn! Athrun! Please response!" Lacus shouted as the portal closed and the three of them was gone.

Kira opened his eyes and saw Shinn and Athrun besides him. Kira was wearing his battle suit as well as the other two. Kira sat up and wonder where they were and what happened to their machine. Kira turned around and was shocked to see what behind them.

Athrun woke up the same as Shinn. He saw Kira in shocked as he asked him what happened.

Kira pointed out and said "Our machine. They changed."

Shinn joined the two and surprised to saw the three machine stood in front of them.

"No way. Strike? Saviour? Impluse?" Athrun said.

"What happened? Where are we?" Shinn asked

"Not only that looked." Kira pointed out on his left. "That portal must transport us to another world. Since as far as I know there was no dragon in our world."

Both Athrun and Shinn was shocked to saw a dead dragon on the other side.

"We are in other world with our old machine and on an island. What kind of fate is this?" Kira said as he face the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since their arrival in this world. Kira,Athrun and Shinn managed to survived on a deserted island. They also discovered a hidden base under the island which seems like it was abandoned years ago. Together they able to fix the base and operated the place back. They hid their Mobile Suit in the base. Strike. Impulse. Saviour. It was still a mystery on how their machine downgraded but Athrun found out that the machine had a new system called the 'Evolution System' though it's function remained unknown.

Shinn yawn hard as he kept complained on why are they in this place. Athrun smacked Shinn head a little and told him to stop complained and helped him to check on their Mobile Suit. Shinn growled but followed Athrun anyway.

Meanwhile, Kira managed to find out little about this world through a hidden file in the base. Kira called the other two and told them what he had found out.

After explained to them, they all looked uncomfortable.

"Norma huh? Looks like this world just like us. Naturals and Coordinators. No matter you go people always like that huh?" Shinn said as he felt anger by the way the world develop.

"Well this is actually a good information. So the world can have a superpower like called 'Mana'. And furthermore some people who couldn't used it was called 'Norma'. The people here treated Norma like an animal much like Naturals feels for Coordinators." Athrun summarised what Kira had told. "So what should we do Kira?"

Kira gave a thought and told Athrun that they should figured out how to return back to their world and avoid contact with the people here since it may caused a damage in timeline.

Athrun nodded but Shinn had other ideas.

"Why not we help the norma?" Shinn suggested. "I mean why not? We arrived here must be meant something is bound to happened right?"

Athrun rejected the suggestion straight away. "There you go agaim. How many time must I told you, we are not heroes! We should not do as we pleased just because we felt the same. Think for a second what could happened if we accidently change the flow of time here."

Shinn tried to defend his suggestion but Kira cut off their argument. "Now, now. Calm down you guys. Athrun I think what Shinn said was correct and Shinn I also think that what Athrun said was also true. I also wanted to save this world but like Athrun said it may damaged the flow of time. So I think the best option is to stay low and found a way back home while we observe the world. If the situation is right we will act, okay?"

Both of them agreed as Athrun pointed out how calm Kira took the situation. Kira just gave a smiled and said that it this situation panicked would do nothing good so it is better to stay calm and observe before they act.

The problem now is the dragon that they encounter. What is that creature?

After awhile, the three of them realised the food supply will run out if they stayed here. Athrun found a map but the nearest city is miles away from where they are.

Kira think that they might as well went there as they isn't much option. After a short discussion they decided to went to the nearest city to buy supply. Shinn and Kira decided to go to the town using Core Splendor while Athrun will stay behind and will act if anything happened to them.

Kira and Shinn left the base as they both headed to the city.

"Say Kira-san. If something happened, will you step in and fight?" Shinn suddenly asked

Kira just smiled and said that if the time has come he will join the fight but told Shinn that rushing would not solve a conflict so they had to always stayed on calm and analysed the situation carefully.

Shinn just gave Kira a smiled as they managed to land the Core Splendor without anyone noticing as the three of them developed a Mirage Clock on the fighter.

Kira and Shinn quickly went around the town and found out it was quite peaceful here. There was no crime nor anything that can cause disturbed on the peaceful environment. Kira and Shinn went on and buy the supply went they heard a woman scream. They rushed to the scene and saw a woman pleading to an officer who took her child.

"Please! Spare my child! Hana! Don't go!" the woman pleaded but the officer took the child away and told that her child is a norma.

"Please ma'am. Your child is a norma. We must took her away as she is a danger to us." the officer said.

Shinn about to jump and hit the officer but Kira hold his shoulder and told him to avoid trouble. They both watched helplessly as the little girl was taken from her mother.

"Dammit!" Shinn punched the Core Splendor in anger. "What is wrong with this people!? Taking an innocent child!"

Kira just watched as Shinn let out his anger. "So this is how this world works huh?" Shinn look at this." Kira gave a article to Shinn. It was a princess who was revealed to be a norma which result in the people of her country to turn away from her and hate towards the family. Her father and mother was killed while her brother took the throne.

"What kind of twisted world is this?" Shinn looked in disbelief. "Kira-san just what can we do?"

Kira gave a thought but told Shinn that they should discussed it at the base with Athrun. Shinn nodded and they both returned to base.

During the flight, a large portal suddenly opened on their left side. A large number of dragon appeared which shocked both Kira and Shinn.

They tried to avoid from being a target but realised that non-of the dragon was targeting them but some others. At far right a seven machine was flying towards the dragon.

"Kira-san that's.." Shinn pointed at the seven machine.

"Yeah, it looks like the same machine like the black one but it is different." Kira said

The seven machine launched their attack on the dragon as they changed to Mobile Suits mode and started to took the dragon down.

"Shinn hurry and went to the base. I got a bad feeling about this." Kira said with a worried tone.

Without any questioned, Shinn hurriedly went to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Shinn came inside the base, Athrun already ready in his battle suit. However, Kira suggested that they should watch the battle rather than joining it because they are still new here.

:"I think it will only made the situation worse if we quickly went on to the battle." Kira told Athrun. "Beside, our machine might not ready for this."

Shinn looked like he tried to insist on going to the battlefield but even he knew that going on the battle would only caused confusion to the current situation.

Athrun agreed with Kira and the three of them went to the briefing room and sent out a droid which Athrun build to observe the battle.

The battle was quick one-sided as the seven machine took out the dragon one by one although they are quite out number. However, one machine caught their eyes.

"That white machine…" Shinn suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah. It moved quite different from the rest of the machine." Athrun said

"Furthermore the machine looked like that black machine we fought before." Kira pointed out.

They continued to observe the white machine as the battle continued. The portal from the dragon came suddenly opened and a large dragon emerged from it.

"That's quite a dragon." Athrun said.

All the machine moved back and regroup except the white machine.

"What its doing?" Shinn asked in surprised as the white machine engaged the large dragon alone.

The large dragon attacked the white machine but all of the attacks barely touched the white machine. The movement of the white machine was fast and unpredictable. All three of them was shocked to see this as they never encounter such a person piloted it the way this person controlled. The white machine fired its way through the dragon and finally land the finishing blow to the dragon. The dragon fell down into the sea as the other dragon retreated.

"What a pilot!" Athrun said "I never something this crazy although I knew someone can be this crazy."

It took a while but Shinn realised that Athrun was talking about him.

"Hey! Back off!"

Athrun just laughed but noticed that Kira was in a deep thought.

"What's wrong Kira?" Athrun patted Kira shoulder. "Something's bothering you?"

"Yeah, there's many question left unanswered. We might be able to find a few clued if we tried to communicated with those guys but.." Kira dropped his words and left silent for a moment.

"But what?" Shinn asked

"Nothing, it just that I got a feeling that there is something more than the just fighting dragon and the discrimination of people." Kira pointed out.

"What are you trying to say?' Shinn still at lost by Kira words.

"Let just think for a while. We finally reached peace in our world but suddenly the black machine appeared out of nowhere. We fought it and as a result we ended up here. To make matter worse our machine was downgraded. We were in a deserted island with a hidden base and we saw a group of people fighting the dragon. It's all seems too perfect. Like someone was planning this to happened." Kira explained.

"So basically you said that someone was plotting this in the shadow?" Athrun guessed from what had Kira explained . "That's probably true but considering our own position there is not much we can do."

Kira agreed with what Athrun just said. Right now they need more information. What kira worried is that the machine they currently have. Beside the fact that the Strike and Impulse are currently not fit to engaged in any battle considering they had nothing to equip the both machine. That's left only Athrun machine the Saviour. Even if the Strike and the Impulse somehow managed to get the Strike packs and Silhouette packs respectively will it be enough?

"Oh well," Shinn yawned as he got off his sit. "If we continued to worry about our situation we are getting nowhere."

Kira felt a slight relief by Shinn words. It is true. Sitting here and worried about the situation would not get them anything.

"I'm going to head outside to get some fresh air," Shinn left the base as Athrun and Kira also left the briefing room.

Shinn was still amazed that no one noticed them here as he took a strolled around the beach. Now that he lost Destiny and the Impulse without the Silhouette packs is not going to be a match in the battlefield.

Looking at the ocean and felt the wind made Shinn homesick. He wanted to return home but at the same time he just couldn't turn away the way this world is right now.

"Just what should we be doing anyway?" Shinn muttered

Suddenly an earthquake happened on the island. Shinn fell down as he heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the island. After the earthquake stopped, Shinn went to the other side of the island on his own. There he saw two large container lay on the beach of the other side of the island. He was soon joined by Kira and Athrun.

"What did you do Shinn?" Athrun asked Shinn

"What you always though all that happened to be my fault?" Shinn raised his hand as he tried to convince Athrun that it was not his fault.

Kira went to the container alone and went inside the container.

"Kira! Wait up," Athrun and Shinn followed Kira

Inside was a surprised that they never thought they would receive.

"This is…the Strike packs!" Kira said.

All of the strike packs was inside the container. Alie,Launcher and Swords pack was inside the container with several battery packs.

Shinn went to looked at the other container and screaming in joy as the other container contain the Silhouette packs for the Impulse. Force,Blast and Sword Silhouette was inside.

Shinn pumped his fists in excitement. "With this we can somehow work."

"Yeah." Kira agreed.

Night fall but the three of them still working on their respective machine as they prepared for the worst that yet to come. With Strike and Impulse received their respective equipment, they can finally defend themselves properly though they still a possibility that their weapon might be ineffective. But more or less this is still a great news.

Just as they about to fall asleep, the alarm turned on as a new portal was opened.

They gathered at the briefing room and saw a large number of dragon appeared.

"Wow, that's quite a number." Shinn said as he yawned loudly.

"This maybe be too hard to handle for them." Athrun hinted at Kira.

Kira remained silent as he decide that they should be on standby and observe the situation.

Shinn and Athrun nodded and they went to their respective machine and started to adjust for the battle.

There were a total of 40 Scuna-class, 2 Brig-class and 1 Galleon class from the dragoon that appeared from the Singularity. They are clearly out number but for Ange this is just another days at work.

Angelise Ikaruga "Ange" Misurugi was once the princess of the Empire of Misurugi. Betrayed by his own brother to reveal herself as a norma and she soonlead a hellish life in the Arzenal. Still she had a change of heart about norma after meeting with a young man in an island. Tusk a man full of mystery but meeting him opened her heart a little. Now she only focus on doing what she do best and that is to hunt down the dragon.

"Ange remember to stay in position," warned Salia the commander of the First Squad of th Arzenal team.

Ange remained silent as she launch in her white machine called Villkiss. A Ragna-mail a powerful machine that had a hidden power which can 'destroyed and create a new world.'

The others followed Ange but felt uneasy with Ange attitude though some of the pilot had already used to it.

The others used a machine which is called the Para-mail. The machine was based on the Ragna-mail but is less powerful.

Both the Ragna-mail and Para-mail had two mode which is Destroyer mode and Flight mode. The Destroyer mode was for close combat while the Flight mode was for a greater speed combact.

The seven machine quickly engaged battle with the dragons. Ange quickly took down several Scuna-class on her own before she made her way to the Brig-class.

"Ange! I told to stayed in formation." Shouted Salia from her blue Para-mail.

"That bitch always on her own." Complained Hilda a red haired girl as she switched her Para-mail to Destroyed mode and took down a few of Scuna-class.

"Well that's Ange for you," laughed Vivian one of the Para-mail pilot.

As the six Para-mail hold of the Scuna-class dragon, a small pink dragon, Ange deal with two large dragon, a Brig-class dragon.

Using the Villkiss, Ange was easily overpowered the Brig-class dragon. A few minute later Ange took down one of the Brig-class on her own.

Just as things ran smoothly another singularity opened on their left side. They were expecting a reinforcement but instead a gray machine appeared.

The machine had odd looking as it was different from the Para-mail and Ragna-mail. It carried a large beam rifle and it also had a large number of beam like pod on its back.

"What is that?" Salia asked as the unknown machine pointed its beam rifle and Ange.

"Watch out!" Vivian tried to warned Ange but it was too late as the Unknown machine took a shot and hit at the legs of Villkiss.

Ange was shocked by the attacked loss controlled of her machine but still tried to hang on. The others tried to help her out but the dragons was on their way.

The machine took another aim at Ange and fired at her. Ange barely managed to dodged it. A Brig-class suddenly attacks the unknown machine from behind but it able to dodged it.

This became a surprised to all the pilot as they assumed that the dragon was an allied to the gray machine but it was proved wrong. The gray effortlessly dodged all the large dragon attacks and started to shoot down the dragon before it released the beam pod from its back. A total of 43 beam was launched from the gray machine. The continued of the assault caused the dragon to growled in pain before its die and dropped from into the sea.

Ange was shocked by the machine power was forgetting that the machine was also an enemy. The gray machne tried to took down Ange but a powerful red beam was fired between the two as the gray machine back off.

"What is that?" Ange looked and surprised to see another machine which is different from the Ragna-mail and Para-mail to appeared.

This time the machine was in red,blue and white in colour with a heavy equipment on its back.

"This Kira Yamato. I will aid you so please retreat now." The pilot of the new machine said.


	4. Chapter 4

The battlefield suddenly turned quite with Kira arrival. Everything was shocked by the turn of event that happened.

Kira launched himself in the battlefield with his machine, The Perfect Strike Gundam. By putting all the strike packs together, Kira able to upgrade the Strike into a new level. With four packs of battery remained, Kira prayed that it is enough to hold on against the gray Mobile Suit which he is familiar with but wished that he never encounter with it again. The machine that once killed Flay and nearly killed himself The Providence Gundam.

While Kira engaged Providence, Athrun and Shinn launching in Saviour and Force Impulse respectively to aids the Para-mail pilot.

Kira went on and defend the Ange where she was still in dazed. Kira pointed his Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon at Providence.

"Who are you?" Kira asked as he prepared to attack.

The pilot of the Providence just laughed at Kira as Kira began to shake himself in fear as he knew that laughed all to well.

"How cruel just because you kill me does not meant that you should forget about me, Kira Yamato." The pilot gave another laughed as he reveal himself to Kira. "It's me. Rau Le Creuset!"

Kira can't stopped shaking as this is different than Rey claiming to be Rau but this is the real deal. The real Rau Le Creuset which he killed 3 years ago during the First Bloody Valentine War.

"Impossible you should be dead!" Kira shouted as he fired the Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon.

Providence evade the beam and used the DRAGOON System ."This is fate, Kira Yamato. A fate that the God decide to make it happened!"

Kira pushed Ange's machine away and quickly upgrade the Strike. Kira detached two battery packs and focus all the energy onto the thrusters as Kira tried to evade all 43 beam that came out from the DRAGOON System. Though it was futile as the beam still able to hit the Strike even after it gain a huge boast in speed. This was one of the disadvantages when using the Perfect Strike as even with a boast to the thrusters, the movement is still limited with all the packs attached.

The DRAGOONs pod return to Providence but Rau gave no chance for Kira to comeback as he continued to attacked Kira with its beam rifle.

Kira barely dodged the beam attacked but Kira used this chance to counterattacked by throwing its beam boomerang at Providence.

Providence use his beam saber to feed off the attacks but was taken by surprised as Kira charged forward and rammed it using Strike shield. Both unit was taken damaged but Kira was not done. He drew the anti-ship sword and detected the third battery and boast its thrusters and tried to cut the Providence in half.

Rau smirked as he launched the DRAGOON and able to blew off Strike left hand and the anti-ship sword.

Kira took the damged badly as Strike became unstable. Before he could regained controlled, Rau slashed Strike left arm off. Feeling desperate, Kira detected the Sword and Launcher packs along with the final battery packs and pushed the Strike away from Providence.

"My, my looks like you are in pinch Kira." Raul laughed as he attached back the DRAGOONs pot. "Without Freedom you stand no chance against Providence. Now I shall end your life. Hahahahaha."

Kira drew his beam saber from the Alie packs as Rau launched the DRAGOON System.

While Kira was fighting Rau, Shinn and Athrun was busy with the Para-mail and dragons.

Shinn using the Force Impulse tried to separate the two side to allow the Para-mail to escaped while Athrun performed a hit and run attacks on the dragons so it will back off.

When the two side was separated Shinn and Athrun stand between them.

"This is Athrun Zala in the red machine. I am here to speak to your leader." Athrun called out to the Para-mail pilot.

Shinn was busy fromallowing the dragon from breaking through by shooting at the dragons without hitting it like Kira asked. Though it was easier said than done as Shinn already hit the dragon several time by accident.

"Dammit it is easier tos say than actually done it." Shinn complained.

A blue Para-mail step up and answered. "This is Salia speaking the commander of this squad."

Both Shinn and Athrun was surprised to hear a female voice from the Para-mail.

"A female voice? So you are the commander here? Can I ask you to retreat immidietly?" Athrun casually asked this favour which surprised Salia a little.

"Surprised huh? Well I also surprised to hear a male voice piloting whatever that machine is but I'm sorry but we received order to bring you along if we are to retreat." answered Salia.

This is actually a good opportunity to learn about this world but there also a risk that they will not treat nicely.

Before Athrun could answered, Shinn told Athrun that the dragon was beginning to retreat and Kira was having problem fighting the Providence.

Athrun decided to refuse Salia ordered and launched a smoke missile from underneath the shield and told Shinn to aid Kira while he bought some time distracting the Para-mail.

Shinn agreed and went to Kira as Athrun changed his Saviour to MA mode and used the hit and run attacks on the Para-mails.

Kira was simply overpowered by Rau's DRAGOON System as he unable to dodge all of the beam resulting the Strike to take damaged on both of its legs and the right arms.

Rau stated how he was disappointed by Kira lack of fight and tried to finish him off but was shoot from behind by Ange's Villkiss.

"Oh my. The Villkiss pilot still had a will to fight. Unfortunately she lacks the bite to bite the big dog." Raul grinned as he launched all of the DRAGOON at Ange.

Unable to dodge all of the attacks, the Villkiss was taken quite a heavy damaged from the DRAGOON attacks which caused Ange unable to control the machine.

When Rau fired his beam rifle at the cockpit of Villkiss, Shinn arrived just in time to shield her from attacked.

Ange was sure that she had died but surprised to see one of the unknown machine shield her.

Rau was also surprised by Shinn intervention as he asked who is he.

"I'm Shinn Asuka. Your worst nightmare!" Shinn went into SEED mode and quickly charged at Providence.

Providence used the DRAGOON System on Shinn but Rau couldn't believe what he had seen. All of the attacks was dodged successfully by Shinn and he keep charging forward towards Rau.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" Shinn slashed on the right side but was parried by Providence beam saber. "Not yet!" Shinn drew another beam saber from the left side and managed to cut down Providence beam rifle.

"Why you!" Rau back off as the DRAGOON return to his backpack.

Kira was surprised by Shinn skilled. By using only Impulse, he was able to corner and pushed back Providence. Not too mentioned he was able to dodge all of the DRAGOON attacks.

He has grown into a more skill pilot Shinn, Kira thought, By fighting to protect something instead of anger, Shinn had reached a new level even higher than me.

Rau tried to launched the DRAGOON again but stopped halfway as he knew that he is at disadvantage now that the Impulse pilot was at his best.

"Hmph. Looks like this is it for now. Kira Yamato remember I will hunt you down and once again bring extinction to the human." a portal appeared behind Rau as he made his escaped.

Shinn calm down and asked if Kira was okay which Kira response that he had taken a critical damaged but can fly back to the best. Shinn sighed in relief and turn his attention to the Villkiss. Before Shinn could asked the Villkiss dropped from the air towards the ground. Shinn hurriedly towards the machine and caught it before it hit the ground.

"What should we do Kira-san?' asked Shinn

"Maybe we should bring back to the base." Kira suggest which Shinn agreed.

Meanwhile, Athrun was able to busy the Para-mail pilot received the order to retreat. Athrun used another smoke missile and went away from the Para-mail and picked Kira halfway and joined with Shinn as they returned back to their base.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinn woke up in dazed as he tried to open the cockpit. As soon as the cockpit was opened, Shinn removed his helmet and looked for the white machine. Luckily it landed next to him. Shinn sighed in relief as he approached the machine. Looked around there was no sign of Athrun and Kira which meant that they must had been separated from the surprised attack moment ago. Shinn sighed in despaired as Impulse took quite a hit as the back but the machine could still move somehow. He never expected to had two Mobile Suit to ambush them on their way back.

"Shit… Those machine just appeared out of nowhere like that and took us out in surprised." Shinn complained as he approached the white machine cockpit.

Shinn carefully opened it slowly and saw a girl. Though this girl bring a sweet and pain memories. Golden short hair and smooth skin. She opened her eyes. It was a flaming red eyes. But Shinn looked at her in surprised and disbelief.

"You're kidding me…..Stellar?!" Shinn shuttered in shocked. "You are Stellar right?!"

The girl annoyed by Shinn quickly took a handgun and shoot at Shinn.

Shinn tried to dodge it but the bullet managed to scratch his right shoulder. Shinn dropped in pain as the girl jumped out of the cockpit and pointed the gun at Shinn's head. But Shinn hold back the pain and reversed the situation by kicking the gun away and pinned her down on the ground.

The girl was surprised by Shinn action and was unable to move as she was completely pinned down.

"Calm down," Shinn muttered to himself. "You are not Stellar, aren't you?"

"Who is that? I never knew her." The girl still struggled to free herself. "Let me go."

"I see. I understand." Shinn let go of the girl and took a look at the injuries.

"What?!" the girl was surprised by Shinn action of letting her go easily. She quickly picked up the gun and pointed at Shinn.

"What are trying to do? Shoot me?" Shinn took a first aid from his backpack and treated his wound. "You should thank me for saving your life back there." Shinn pointed out.

The girl still pointed the gun but could not bring herself to shoot. She wanted but some part of felt guilty if she done it.

"By the way what's your name? Mine is Shinn. Shinn Asuka." Shinn suddenly introduced himself.

The girl silence for a moment before she muttered her name. "Ange"

"Ange huh? Kinda weird name, oh well nice to meet you, Ange" Shinn offered a handshake but Ange refused and went to her machine. "Tough one huh?"

Shinn checked his machine but nothing seems to work. Nothing that Shinn knew can fix the Impulse for now. Trapped in an unknown place with a girl that looks like your old love interest but with much more aggressive and less cute. The Impulse was damaged and there was no way to search for Kira and Athrun. Things could not get worse right?

Suddenly, the cloud began to dark and thunder roar. Shinn was sure that this day will only got worse because it just disaster waiting to happen. Shinn left the cockpit to search for shelter when he heard Ange screaming.

"What are you doing?" Shinn asked Ange as she tried to fix her machine. Ange gave a glare but Shinn kept pressing. "You know giving me the looks isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Shut up!"

"I see act tough until the end huh?" Shinn walked towards the forest in disappointment as he searched for shelter.

After quite a while, Shinn saw a cave nearby and checked the place out. It's seemed that the place was safe and warm. Soon, rain began to pour as Shinn took out an umbrella and checked on Ange. To his surprised, Ange was shivering from the cold rain but still remained near her machine. Shinn sighed and shelter her with his umbrella.

"You should came with me. There is shelter nearby. The place is warm and maybe not cozy but it will do." Shinn gave the umbrella.

Ange hesitated but Shinn will not take' No' for an answer so he took her hand and rushed to the cave.

As soon as they entered the cave, Shinn light up a camp fire as Ange tried to warm herself.

Shinn stripped off his clothes which surprised Ange a little.

"What? I'm just rying to dry my clothes." Ange back off a little bit. "Come on, I already got a girlfriend I am not going to harm you or anything."

Ange relief but Shinn ruined the mood by asking her to stripped of her clothes.

"Why you PERVERT!" Ange gave Shinn a strong slap on Shinn chicks.

"Aaarrrgghh! It hurts!" Shinn screamed in pain.

After a while both Shinn and Ange able to calm down as Ange wore a spare shirt from Shinn as she kept herself close to the fire to warm herself.

"You really are uncute. First, you shoot me and now you gave me a slap. What's next? Burned me to death." Shinn complained in front of Ange.

Ange looked away and muttered sorry but it was too soft to be heard. She was quite familiar with this situation. As if it was a déjà vu.

"So, why are pilot the white machine?" Shinn started the conversation to break the silent.

"To fight the dragon obviously. It's called Villkiss a Ragna-mail." Ange answered. "So who are you guys anyway? Showing out of nowhere with those machine. Who are you guys belong?"

Shinn tried his best to answer the question but he realised that he need to answer carefully or she would freak out.

"Well we are not from this world you see." Shinn gave a small grinned.

Ange pulled out her gun and pointed at Shinn and threaten to shoot him if he played jokes on her.

"W-wait up. It's the truth. I mean we came here because we encountered a machine similar to your Villkiss but it was black in colour." Shinn held out both his hand up.

Ange calm down and put away the gun. "Fine explain yourself."

Shinn gave a thought for a second as he tried his best to explain. "My world is under the timeline of Cosmic Era. My world mankind had advance to space where they build a colony for the people to live there. However, even here war is always happened. Mainly between Naturals and Coordinators. The naturals is a normal human while Coordinators is somehow a human with every talent that human can have. So basicly a war was broke out because the Naturals rejected the existence of Coordinators. We were fighting using machine such as that. We called it Mobile Suit and mine was called Impulse Gundam."

Ange tried to digest the new information about the new world then she asked Shinn about his current world.

"Well, after the last war. Peace was finally achieve but even I knew that won't last long as someday a war was going to break out one way another." Shinn said with a sad tone as he looked at the camp fire.

"So what do you do if a war broke out someday?" Ange asked suddenly.

Shinn looked at Ange as she was curious about something. "I will fight. To protect those who is precious to me. I will fight even if it will kill me."

Ange was amazed by Shinn words as she never had that kind of resolution. Up until now, she was fighting only to survive in this cruel world. She was betrayed by her family and she never trust anyone ever since then, Suddenly, an image of Tusk appeared in her head.

"Tusk," Ange muttered.

"Who is that?" Shinn was listening as Ange flustered by the question.

"No-nothing just a friend I knew." Ange looked away as she was blushed which was rare of her. "Anyway what are you guys going to do now?"

"What are we going to do? Well obviously, we will look for a way to return back to our world." Shinn said. "Although, we really had no clue how we can do that. So now you know more or less about me. It's your turn. Tell me about this world."

Ange took a deep breath and began to told everything about this world. From Norma and Mana to Arzenal. She also told about Ragna-mail, Para-mail and Dragon. After she finished, she looked at Shinn who was deep in his own thought.

"I knew it this world is kinda similar to mine but it is different. Although I noticed that something was not right." Shinn state his own opinion. "What is the Dragon true motive?"

"What do you meant?" Ange said in confused with Shinn statement. "They tried to kill human obviously."

"Yeah but for what? I mean they were from another from any of us and they attacked this world just to hurt human? I felt like it was unconvincing as for me if they wanted human to died, they could just launched an all out assault but instead they sent a wave after wave. It felt as if they were searching for something." Shinn gave his opinion which seemed to surprise Ange.

"Maybe you overthink?" Ange tried to cool off for the conversation as she never gave any thought about the matter as she was only fighting and survived.

"Maybe," Shinn muttered to himself. "Better get some sleep. It has been a long day for the both of us."

Shinn lay down as he took a nap. Ange was amazed by Shinn as he never hesitated even for one moment to let his guard down. She had shoot and slap him but he was acting as if she had nothing to him. Suddenly, she remembered that he called her 'Stellar' maybe because of that he trusted her. Though she never a chance to ask.

Ange felt asleep as her body was worn out from the battle.

Shinn however was never really sleep but was thinking what should he,Kira and Athrun do. Obviously something was wrong with this world. Furthermore, the appearance of that gray Mobile Suit was odd. Shinn got up went he felt that Ange was fast asleep. He cover her body with his clothes to keep her warm as the rain had stopped. He step outside and look at the sky as he bright up as he prayed that both Kira and Athrun was saved.

By the time Ange woke up, she could smell food as she saw Shinn was making something.

"Oh already wake up?" Shinn offer her a bowl which she took and dig in slowly.

After a while, Ange suddenly asked Shinn if he like her which caused Shinn to flustered and dumbfounded by Ange question.

"What are you saying? Idiot, no way I like a girl who shot at people. It just that you remained me of myself and you looked just like her that's all." Shinn took another bowl and poured the soup he made and di in as well.

"Oh yeah that person you mentioned when you first meet me. Who is she?" Ange asked.

Shinn stopped eating as if the question was something he would like to avoid. "Just a girl that I promised to protect her but ended up dying in my arms because I fail."

Ange muttered sorry as she felt guilty after she asked but Shinn told her that it was find.

After finished eating, they returned back to their machine. Shinn finally able to activate Impulse and so does Ange Villkiss.

Then, a carried appeared and a girl with short pink hair appeared on the carrier.

"Qeustion. Who is a girl who was lost and was seeing with a man? The answer is Ange!" the girl shouted.

Ange waved at her as Shinn saw her smilled for the first time as the carried picked up Ange.

"Will you came with me?" Ange offered but Shinn refused the offer.

"I'm sorry but we will meet again. Until then try to stay alive." Shin went to the Impulse and received massaged from Athrun. He sighed in relief as he gladded that they are alive and was waiting at the base.

Shinn and Ange went separated ways as they went to their own ways but knew somehow they will meet again but as allied or foe that will remained to be answer as only fate knew about what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

As Shinn and Ange was separated because of the surprised ambush by unknown enemy, Athrun and Kira managed to make way to the base. Kira quickly shut himself in his room as Athrun began to repair Strike.

"The damage was quite heavy. It almost damaged beyond repair but luckily there were spare part in the container." Athrun began to work as Kira locked in his room.

Kira was having a nightmare about the people he killed. He was standing with the stare of people he had killed. Until felt a bullet was running through his chest. Kira dropped on the ground without doing anything as Rau came and said to Kira.

"This is fate, Kira Yamato." Rau gave an evil laughed as he shot another bullet to Kira head.

Kira woke up in fear as his whole body was shaking like crazy.

"Having nightmare, Kira?" Athrun presence caused Kira to startle. "Sorry didin't meant to scare you."

Athrun poured a cup of coffee and offered one for Kira but he refused.

"So tell me what the dream was about?" Athrun asked as he took a sip of the coffee.

Kira explained his dream and stated that he was feeling hesitated about shooting down Rau.

Athrun was quite surprised to hear that his former commander was still alive but he knew Kira was more surprised than him.

"I can't pilot anymore." Athrun looked at Kira as if he just heard a bad joke."I just couldn't"

Athrun put down his coffee and grabbed his collar before landing a punch to Kira.

"What are you saying!? "I can't pilot anymore" the hell with that Kira!" Athrun was mad at Kira. "We are fighting then and we fighting now. It is no use if we kept thinking about the dead. If Rau was alive because someone revived them then just killed him!"

Kira was quite shocked to saw Athrun mad as he never saw athrun like this.

"Move forward dammit! We need to move forward. If you hesitated then we will help you clear up your head. Damm you became soft you know. I started to wonder if you are really Kira." Athrun left the room as Kira was in thought back about Athruns' words.

Kira looked himself in mirror and reminded about himself. He ten punched himself as he told himself to wake up and stopped being a kid.

"Rau next time I'll settle things with you." Kira promised as he went on to look at his Strike.

It was quite a miracle that both Kira and Athrun was able to fix Strike Gundam. Though it lost the Sword and Launcher packs, So the Strike only had Alie pack left.

Moment later, Shinn was abe to return back to the base but he was alone.

"I thought you didn't want to come back." Athrun joked as Shinn gave a faint smiled

"Well a lot had happened. We need to discussed something." Shinn told Athrun.

All three of them gathered in the briefing room and Shinn told that happened when he was separated. Athrun and Kira listened carefully and after Shinn had finished Kira and Athrun was deep in thought.

"Something's seems weird" Athrun said

"I know, right?" Shinn agreed

"All of this seemed like someone was planning in shadow." Kira stated

As the three of them were deep in thought, they were shocked by an alarm as a portal had opened nearby. They looked at a monitor and Providence Gundam appeared out of the two other Mobile Suits. Sword Calamity Gundam and Chaos Gundam.

"It looks like they arrived quickly huh?" Athrun said.

Providence went ahead and opened up a transmition to the base.

"Kira Yamato. Came out! Let us settle the score between us. Ofcourse the other two pilot will not interfere with our fight so I bring some friends for them to play." Rau spoke up. "If you fail to showed up then I have no choice. Hahaha I'll kill every human in this planet.!"

Kira gripped his fits as he curse Rau as Shinn got up and left the room after told Kira something.

"This is not time to hesitate but it's time to move on."

With that, Athrun and Kira went to their machine.

"Shinn is Impulse ok?" Athrun asked

"Don't worry there is a spare chest flyer plus the legs seemed fine. Anyway I headed out. Shinn Asuka. Core Splendor. Launching."

Kira was remainded not to overdo which Kira nodded. "Kira Yamato. Strike. Launching."

After that Athrun launched in his Saviour Gundam. "Athrun Zala. Saviour. Launching.

With that all three of them engaged Providence, Sword Calamity and Chaos.

Shinn used the Sword Impulse and battle with Sword Calamity while Athrun battle in the sky with Chaos. Kira approached Providence and engaged with Rau.

"Well I see you are not coward after all Kira." Rau taunted Kira "But with that machine you couldn't possible match with mine."

"We'll see what happened. I must thank you though. You made me realised that someday the sins of me killing people will came hunt me back but I need to move on. That's why if you really came back from the dead then I will kill you again so you won't came back alive." Kira drew his beam saber and clashed with Providence.

"Well said but can you kill me!" Rau pushed Strike away and used the DRAGOON System.

Kira was focused and free from doubts. Kira adjusted the flight system and focus all on the Alie packs. Kira observed all the beam and moved the Strike swiftly and dodged all 43 beam attack. Rau was surprised as now there is two people who can dodged all of the DRAGOON attacks.

"Like I said I will kill you!" Kira charged straight away as Rau grinned and both of them clashed.

Meanwhile the battle between Sword Impulse and Sword Calamity became intense as both was evenly matched. Sword Calamity used its chest cannon but Shinn jumped up to dodged it.

"Take this!" Shinn threw both of his beam boomerang but was matched with Sword Calamity own beam boomerang.

The sword calamity used its chest cannon but Impulse blocked with its shield and rushed towards the cannon. This caused both the shield and the chest cannon destroyed.

"This left only one weapon left." Shinn said as the Sword Calamity combined the two sword together by place it side by side. "Combined sword? I got one too." Shinn combined the two anti-ship sword end to end. "Now which is one of us is stronger!"

Sword Impulse and Sword Calamity clashed as the two swords crashed to each other.

Athrun however quickly finished off Choas as he attacked Choas by switching between MS mode and MA mode frequently and cut the Chaos machine into half with its beam sabers.

Athrun watched as Kira battle its way against Providence. He wanted to help but Kira insisted to settle the score by himself.

Raul couldn't believe that he was being cornered by Strike but he was enjoying it. "Nice, nice this is great! Kira Yamato! A man worth to kill!" Raul activated the DRAGOON System again but even this time Kira was able to dodge it.

"It's useless!" Kira fire its beam rifle which got a direct hit at Providence own beam rifle destroying it in the process.

"Useless? Hehehe don't get cocky brat! Let me showed you the evolution of DRAGOON System!" Providence eyes turned into red as the DRAGOON bits stopped its movement. "Crush him! Hyper mode!"

The DRAGOON bits attacked randomly at Strike as if the bits has its own mind. This caught Kira off guard as the insane beam attacked from all direction was too fast to dodge. As a result the Strike lose its arms and legs along with the head.

"Kira!" Athrun saw this charged at Providence but stopped as the DRAGOON bits started attacked Athrun. "Dammit I can't get close"

The Strike fall on the ground as Kira lost its controlled. "Dammit"

Shinn realised the situation entered SEED mode and finished off Sword Calamity by splitting the two Anti-Ship Sword into two separated sword and slashed off both the Sword Calamity arms and stuck both the sword on the body of the machine before finish it off by firing the beam riffle.

" Kira-san!" Shinn dispatch the Sword Silhouettes and called up the Force Silhouettes and changed into Force Impulse. He charged towards but was stopped by the DRAGOON bits. "Shit the movement was different from before."

Providence approached Strike as Raul summoned the remaining DRAGOON bits as it prepared to shoot down the wrecked Strike.

"Let me tell you something Kira Yamato. In this world God itself was living with us. He always got what he wants and no one can stop him. Not even you Kira. He is far more twisted than me and it's a shame that you couldn't meet him because you will die here." Providence prepared to fire its bits as Shinn and Athrun tried their best to break through.

Kira was helpless as he gripped the handle of the Strike. If only I got more power Kira thought. Kira was in despair as Athrun and Shinn called out for him to never give up.

Just as Providence's bits shoot its beam, the time stopped. Kira was surprised as a ray of light appeared and the light gathered and a person Kira knew all too well appeared in front of him.

"Impossible. Flay Allster." Kira muttered as the person smiled and reached out her hands towards Kira.

"It has been a while, Kira" Flay said


	7. Chapter 7

Kira was at loss words as Flay appeared in front of him. She reached out for him which he accepted. Suddenly, he was in front of a beach where his clothes was changed from his bodysuit to a simple blue shirts and brown shorts. Flay was at his side wearing a pink one piece clothes. She smiled as Kira looked at her.

"Peaceful isn't?" Flay said as she faced the ocean "Free from war and conflict."

"Flay"

"What? I finally got to talk to you and you can only said my name?" Flay puffed her cheek.

"What I said? Well I just surprised to see you but I also relief Flay" Kira gave a smiled.

Flay gave a small laugh as she told Kira not to be a two-timer with Lacus. "You never change Kira. You still hesitated on what to do. Though you didn't cry a lot since I'm gone that's a relief."

Kira looked at Flay as he suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry Flay. I couldn't protect you."

"Flay slapped Kira as she tried to snapped him out of reality. "Sorry about that but I didn't like if kept blaming yourself for my death. I mean eventually we're all going to die."

"I'm sorry"

"By the way we had not much left. So I am here to tell something." Flay placed her hand on Kira chest. "Follow your heart because only you can control yourself. Never hesitated on what you do and be brave as sometimes people are not what they seems."

Flay body began to disappeared as the scenery began to crumble.

"Kira remember what Lacus said. "Neither will alone…nor strength alone…will be enough" What's is enough? Well that's what you need to find it your way." Slowly Flay body began to disappeared

Kira ended up in tears as he wiped it and thanked her for watching him and promised to never hesitate again.

Flay gave Kira a kiss on his cheek as she said her final words. "Thank you Kira and remember I'll always watching you."

The scene back to the moment where Providence fired its DRAGOON bits at Kira.

Just before it can hit the Strike Kira muttered. "I am never… never hesitate again!"

Kira words had activated the 'Evolution System'. All the beam from the Providence bits was erased and absorbed by Strike as it started to glow in bright white light.

The light shot up on the sky as Kira was sitting in the cockpit as Strike was rebuilding itself. Slowly a new Mobile Suit was created as the white light glowed in bright light and a final flash caused the light to fade out and a new Mobile Suit appeared in the sky.

"That's is.." Athrun muttered as the light faded out.

"What's happened?" Shinn asked as he tried to open his eyes.

"Kira Yamato, your existence is interesting." Rau said as Providence collected all his DRAGOON bits.

Kira now in SEED mode took controlled of the machine as he ready himself and said, "Thank you Flay, Kira Yamato Freedom launching!"

Kira drew his beam saber and charged at Providence. Providence tried to parry it but Freedom was fast enough to cut off Providence left arm.

Everyone was shocked by Freedom performance.

"Impossible, even Freedom should not have that kinda of speed." Rau launched the DRAGOON system and used it in Hyper mode.

Freedom movement was flawless as each time Kira dodge the bits beam he took down a bits. Soon the bits was began to decrease until a few remaining Kira used the Full-Burst mode to destroyed all of the remaining bits.

"In just this instant he destroyed all of the bits?!" Raul was shocked as Freedom took out the bits without having any problem.

"And this will be over." Kira claimed but Rau didn't give up. He opened another portal and summoned a total of 100 bits.

"Die! Kira Yamato!" Rau launched an assault as Kira was once a again in pinch.

Suddenly a four red beam was fired from behind Freedom destroyed several bits in the process. At the back, Shinn in Blast Impulse while Athrun in Saviour was firing all of the beam attacked from behind.

"Leave this to us! Go Kira!" Athrun used the Saviour into MA mode and flied towards the bits and fired all of its cannon while Shinn fired all the missile and charged its two beam cannon before let it loss.

Thanks to Athrun and Shinn more than half of the bits was destroyed. Kira charged at Rau as Kira combined two of its beam sabers and avoid all of the bits attacked. Just like 3 years ago, Kira stabbed Providence with his beam saber torso.

Rau smiled as both of them suddenly teleport to another dimension.

"Where are we?' Kira looked around as he dumbfounded by the turn of event.

"This is where hope is lost." Kira turned around and saw Rau unmasked as they suddenly they were standing in space. "This is the place where I gave up on humanity."

Then, Kira saw all kind of ugliest side of human from killing to slavery as one by one the image of human darkest nature was shown."

"Understand now? Why human should be extinct?" Rau said as Kira was about to throw up but he keep his composure.

"I-I know that human sometimes are selfish, idiot and cruel but it doesn't mean that I'm going to gave up that easily." Kira looked at Rau with his eyes full of determination.

"I don't understand. Why? Why are you still trying to protect human?" Rau looked in disbelief but Kira had his reason.

"Because we are human. No matter how despicable human can be, it is up to us to save them . That's why I will not allow you to destroyed humanity!" Kira said with full of determination.

Rau was surprised as he let out his laughed, "You are really are an idiot. But I can see why he was afraid of you the most."

"He?"

"Yes the ruler of this world. His name is Embryo. A God." Raul revealed

"A god?" Kira started to confuse "What do you mean?"

"he is the ruler of this world and the person who brought me back to life. He is a man in his own league. Everyone of his words is twisted. Be careful Kira Yamato." Rau showed Kira a glimpse of future.

There was a man with blond hair along with a girl with short golden hair beside him. Both of them standing on top of a black machine with 7 others similar yet different machine. Then, Kira saw the world in destruction.

"This is the future and of the key to this ending is the girl. If she ended up with Embryo then the world is as good as gone." Raul told Kira. "Only you and those two can stop this from happening. That's is the reason why you are here."

Kira was unsure whether to trust this guy or not. "Why you help me?"

Rau smiled as he stated his reasons "Because you believe in humanity where I had abandoned it. I entrust you the future to you and I hope you can do what you can to lead human. Do things that I unable to do. Kira Yamato I left every things for you and only you can decide what to do. Lead on your path." Rau body began to disappeared slowly as Raul gave his final word. "Goodbye,ultimate Coordinator."

"Raul" Kira muttered as he returned to the scene where he stabbed Providence and it exploded as it entered a portal and all the bits self-destruct.

Athrun and Shinn congratulated Kira as they returned to the base and Kira now knew he couldn't left this world just yet.

Embryo. That is the name of the enemy that they should face. Not human, norma or dragon. Now Kira was free of doubts as he had a new determination to destroy the centre of conflict.

**P/S this is going to be the final update for this week. I will be away for a few days. So I hope you guys will be patient and the next update I will focus on the Cross Ange character. Thanks for the review and for the support even though it is my first time. **


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a week since her encounter with Shinn though it felt like she had met with him yesterday. Now that she had returned back to Arzenal, her life returned to way it had been. As she was sitting down on her chair and gazed at the sky her mind was wondered to something else.

"Angelise-sama!" Momoka shouted from behind as Ange snapped back to reality. "What happened to you? Angelise-sama, you seemed to space out many times since you returned."

"Did I?" Ange tried to avoid the subject as she left the chair. "I'm going to check on the Villkiss, see you Momoka." With that Ange left Momoka alone in her room.

"Angelise-sama," Momoka was worried about Ange since she was one of a few person who knew Ange for a long time and accepted her. As her maid, she had develop strong feeling towards Ange and would like to protect her and help Ange as much as she can.

Ange ran into Vivian and Ersha who they greeted Ange but she was running passed them. Both of them wondered about Ange and her behaviour since returning the other week. Ange stopped her track as she arrived at the hangar where Villkiss was fixed.

"Ange!" Mei shouted from behind as she ran towards Ange, "The Villkiss is fully repaired and can join the battle soon."

"Thanks Mei." Ange was still spaced out as she looked at Villkiss.

Mei elbowed her as she said that Ange could be in love in which Ange denied strongly towards but Mei stated that she could tell by the way she had fixed the Villkiss as she could tell the pilot feeling by fixing their machine.

Ange denied and walked away but Mei just smiled in relief as she finally saw Ange brighten up a little. Next, Ange met up with Salia at the cafeteria but before Salia could even speak Ange left the place as she made her way to the beach.

Why is everyone bother about me? Ange thought. Normally people only interested on when she will die. As she stared at the ocean, a black Para-mail was coming on her way. She knew that machine as she muttered the name of the pilot. "Tusk."

Ange met Tusk when she lost control of her Villkiss and Tusk was there to help. Thinking back, her encounter with Shinn was quite similar to her and Tusk except Shinn would not planted his face on her crotch.

Tusk met up with Ange as he called out to her. "Ange, it has been a while. How are you doing?' Tusk asked.

"Well it is okay but everyone was being busy about me that I hardly had time for breathing space." Ange complained. "So why are you here?"

Tusk looked the other way as he told her that Momoka was the one who called him. "She told me that you being spaced out lately since you had gone missing. I was also worried and searched everywhere for you and relief to learn that you are safe."

"Momoka told you huh?" Ange looked disappointed "Well you can go now since I am okay now so nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you mad?" Tusk asked clueless to Ange feeling, "By the way since I am here would you like talk about what happened?" Tusk tried to change the subject.

"Idiot." Ange muttered as she turned away and walked towards the beach. "What are you doing? Not going to follow me?"

" Ah alright." Tusk left the Para-mail and joined Ange.

Ange began to tell her story. "On the day I was shoot down and that unknown machine save me from my death. I was surprised really, I was prepared to die to leave this world but…" Ange stopped talking as she faced the ocean

"But?"

"But I met him, Shinn Asuka. A boy who claimed to be another world. Unlike us, he had been through wars but he really different. Everything he do was because he had reason. Not some puppet who fight battle just because someone ordered him to. But he ws fighting because he knew what there is to fight."

"Ange" Tusk muttered.

"Tusk. Dragon are you sure that's the enemy that we should be fighting? We kill them and got reward. It just felt so shallow to live a life like that." Ange expression changed as if she changed. "Say Tusk, what are we suppose to fight?"

Tusk just looked at Ange as he gave some thought before the alarm was sounded.

A singular point suddenly opened in front of the Arzanel. Many Dragon was appeared out of the portal and attacked the base. Salia called Ange and told her to return to base and launch in Villkiss. Ange accepted and rush to Villkiss but Tusk hold her hand and answer her question.

"Ange, I don't have the right answer to your question but… I think we are fighting to protect those who we hold dear to. I think."

Ange surprised by the answer but gave Tusk a hugged before she took him down. "Thanks Tusk." Ange ran to the hangar as Tusk muttered how he should saw it coming.

All of the squad had launch which left only the Villkiss. Ange got on and suddenly she felt a heavy pressured as if something bad was about to happened. She shook off those feeling and launch in Villkiss. As she arrived, everyone was relief to saw Ange as she took down the Dragon but now she began to trust the other pilot more as she began to take down the Dragon together.

"She changed" Salia muttered.

:"I think that is good." Ersha was smiling as Vivian was happy.

Chris and Rosalie slowly put their difference aside and accepted Ange but Hilda just shrunk off as she felt that it is to early to believe her.

Together the Dragon was forced to retreat as the everyone was relief. Once they returned, the whole squad expect Hilda hold a party for Ange.

At first Ange was against the idea as she stated that she only began to trust them as she found a reason to fight other than staying alive.

"Then, it is okay right?" Vivian said as she hugged Ange.

Ange gave a rare happy smiled as she finally found a place to return and comrade that she began to trust. And a fight in which she had a reason to fight for.

After the battle ended, Tusk was watching for far away as night fall. He gazed up in the sky as he took out his phone.

"Hello, it is me. Yes she finally opened herself."

"Good work Tusk." A slick voice from the phone as Tusk smirked.

"How are things going on your side." Tusk asked.

"Oh" then a woman voice moaned was heard on the background. "She had became a nice slave for now."

"Really? Well that's a good news. After all she is the first step. Hmm, nobody will expect this. This is fun" Tusk began to laughed happily by the things was heading.

"Hahaha Tusk I was amazed by you. Seeing that opened your eyes huh? Well make sure that you don't let your guard down as our job began here. Isn't that right Jill?" the man gave his phone to Jill as she moaned in pleasure before she answer yes in sexy manner.

"Got it. But you are also twisted. Whatever, just remember our promised. I gave you the Norma so lay off Ange. Got that!? Embryo" Tusk sounded serious.

"I knew."

Tusk smirked as he could not imagine the reaction of the Arzareal if they found out that their commander was a slut. Tusk looked up laughed at Jill.

"Ange, this is for your own good. Together you and I will be the new Adam and Eve as we exterminated all the human in this world." Tusk said as he looked at the ocean. "Shinn..Asuka and the other two SEED pilot. Your death will be done by this hand." Tusk clutched his fits and a black Villkiss appeared behind Tusk.

"Now count down for humanity to extinct began. Wait for me Ange. I will bring you to this side." Tusk got inside the Black Villkiss and it disappeared.

**This is the latest chapter. Sorry for the late update and sorry if this chapter is not as hype and not that great as before as I tried my best to write this story. Feel free to comment and gave your thought. Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

Ange was deeply in sleep that night, in fact all the people inside Arzanel was sleeping and no one was awake. The security system was supposed to be activated but somehow a person managed to sneak in. The person broke inside the hangar of Arzanel as the person was looking for something.

Ange who was supposed to be sleeping suddenly woke up from her dream. She was breaking sweet as she tried to catch her breath. Ange left her bed and looked in a mirror as she saw her face was pale as she tried to remember her nightmare.

"What kinda of dream was that?" Ange put her hand onto her head as she was startled by Momoka sleep talking. "Gosh, she must be really tired huh?" Ange returned to her bed went she noticed a small knocking on the door.

"Ange," a soft voice called out for her. "Are you awake?"

It was Hilda. Ange was surprised as she answer her called and opened the door. As soon as she opened it, Hilda quickly entered and shut the door while putting her index finger on her lips signalled Ange to keep quite. After a while, Hilda let out a sigh of relief as she told Ange to get kept quiet and sat down as she explained herself.

"Something's wrong," Hilda began "Recently I rarely see the commander and everyone seemed different since you gone."

"What do you mean?" Ange looked at Hilda in confused.

"Ever since you gone missing, everyone changed their attitude one by one. They rarely talked to each other and everyone was somehow seems stranger. Truth to be told, we never search for you but instead the information was given to us by a mysterious person." Hilda explained. "When you arrived, everyone became their own self but they were not a same person."

Ange was not convicted by Hilda sudden statement as Ange saw nothing wrong. "What are trying to tell me? This is not making any sense. Not themselves? What are your motive Hilda?"

Hilda was about to yell at Ange when she stopped herself as she got an alarmed from her Para-mail. Someone had touched it. Hilda dropped the conversation with Ange and rushed to the hangar. Ange was dumfounded by Hilda's action and followed her after she put her uniform.

At the hangar, the intruder was looking for Villkiss. He accidently touch a red Para-mail when he tripped because of a hammer lying around. He cursed someone name but he turned his attention to a white machine. He knew at first sight the name of the machine.

"Villkiss…" the person muttered. "With this, humananity can be saved." He reached out for the Villkiss but stopped when he saw someone pointed a gun at him.

"Stop right there," the girl pointed her gun at him. She had red eyes and fierce eyes. "What do you think you doing here?"A second girl followed behind, she had golden short hair and was also carried a gun in her hand.

"Me? Just trying to steal the Villkiss," the person stared down those two. Since he wore a clocked and covered his face. "You two are not his yet?"

Both of them stared at the him blankly as they were trying to understand his words.

"Well whatever." The man continued to walk towards Villkiss but Hilda fired a warning shot at him. "Oh man, you should stopped if not the others will wake up."

"Shut up!" Hilda fired a second warning shot. "What are you doing here?"

The man sighed and put both his arms up as the two lower their guard down after they assumed that he turned himself in when he revealed a flash boom and escaped.

"Remember. Not what it seems is real." That's all the two of them heard as the person got away.

"Who is that person?" Ange asked but Hilda stayed silent as she gave a deep thought on his words.

The person managed to escape into a forest behind the base of Arzanel. As he walked inside the forest he noticed someone was following him.

"Better showed yourself!" the person shouted.

A shadow appeared behind the person. It was Tusk. "Good to see you. Kei, no should I call you Ray Za Burrel?"

The person removed his clocked and revealed a large scar on his face as he were wearing an eye patch on his left eyes. He also had a mechanical arms and legs. "Tusk…what are you doing here?"

Tusk smirked as he said that he came here under his order. "My,my seeing you here must be lucky." Tusk pulled out a handgun from his hips. "I finally can kill you." Tusk pointed his gun at Ray.

"Hmph what a loyal puppet you are." Ray faced Tusk. "Those two is still unaffected by that germ. Why?"

"Oh you noticed?" Tusk sounded surprised "Why you didn't destroyed it? Oh wait you just can't huh?"

"Answer me." Ray pulled his own handgun and pointed at Tusk.

The two stared down but Tusk ended up withdraw his gun. "Because those two had a strong willed which is not easily broken." Tusk began to walked away but Ray question his action.

"Wait Tusk! What happened? Why are you behave like this? Are you forgetting your role?" Ray seemed angry as he prepared to pull the trigger. "Why Tusk? He killed your parents and now you siding with him?"

"Siding? Hahahahahaha." Tusk laughed hard as he gave Ray a middle finger. "I don't give a dam what you think! Because I learnt the truth about human and their darkest side so I change myself to change this world. Besides siding with Embryo? What a joke! I was just using him. After all he had the ability to wipe out the humanity once and for all. Then, I and Ange will be the new Adam and Eve as we will rebuilt human from the start."

"Tusk…" Ray could only stand still as Tusk disappeared in the shadow. "I need to find them quickly. Wait for me…Kira Yamato." Ray called a his mobile suit and flee from Arzanel.

Ange returned to her bed as Hilda also returned to her room. Ange slept and her nightmare began in a way she never expected….


	10. Chapter 10

Shinn and Kira entered the Empire of Misurugi once again as they looked to resupply their food. A week had passed since their fight with Providence and the activation of Evolving System which Kira used to change the Strike into Freedom. Though even after the system had been activated, they still don't know how the system actually works and how to trigger it. Kira said that the system activated when he was free of doubts and a reason to fight. Athrun assumed that the system react with the pilot. If so then how exactly does the system wanted from its pilot?

Shinn looked unhappy as he sighed heavily. It had been almost a month since they arrived here and things are looking pretty worse although according to Kira the key to return to their own world is to find this Embryo person and asked him since Kira claimed he is the god of this world. Wow thing's just had to be complicated huh?

They stopped by at the shop and bought their supply and left the shop. As they walked towards the Core Splender, both Kira and Shinn noticed that they are being followed. Slowly they changed their direction from the Core Splender and towards the town nearby.

"What should we do?" Shinn whispered at Kira.

"After this corner we will split up." Said Kira clamly

"Wait what?" Shinn was surprised by Kira's answer but Kira remained clam as he told Shinn to meet at Core Splender after he sure that nobody followed him. Shinn gave a slight nodded as Kira counted to three and both of them separated at a corner where Kira went to the left while Shinn went straight ahead.

Unknown to them, their movement was followed by a man in clocked as he chose to follow Kira instead of Shinn.

As Shinn walked ahead, he found himself standing in front of a castle. He didn't actually need to went inside but he was forced as a few guard started to chased him after they found him suspicious. Shinn entered the place alone and sneaked inside the castle. Inside was a beautiful room he had ever step inside. There was a lot of picture and he saw a family portraits.

"A family huh?" Shinn looked up and saw a family consists of a father, mother and three children. Shinn continued to scan the room and saw a picture with a girl that had a golden hair and burning eyes just like Ange. Behind was a code of 5 digit number. The room was quite big as they were a queen size bed and a big wardrobe. Shinn was standing at the center of the room after he entered it through a window after the guard kept chasing him. On a table there was alaptop. He tried to open it but nothing happened. Feeling frustrated Shinn slammed his hand on the laptop and it switched on. Shinn entered the code and opened a secret files which had a title which is 'The Darkest Day of The Empire.'

Shinn clicked it opened and a video was showed during the event when the Princess of Misurugi was revealed to be Norma. After a while Shinn noticed that the person was in fact was Ange. A knocked suddenly heard from the outside of the room as Shinn left the laptop but was unable to escaped when the door was opened and Shinn saw a little girl in a wheelchair. Shocked to saw Shinn in his room, she screamed for guards as Shinn left the castle and sent Kira a message that he was heading for Core Splender.

Kira was heading towards the Core Splender when he was stopped by a mysterious clocked figured. Kira knew he was in trouble as he reached for a handgun on his side but the person hold-up his hand and revealed his face. Kira expression turned to shock as the the person revealed himself. Before kira could speak the person asked him to follow him as it is to avoid the guards. Kira agreed and the person brought it to a café where they sat down in the corner of the café.

Kira looked at the person and he stilled at loss of words as he could not believe that the person in front of him was alive. "Are you like Rau?"

The person looked shocked but he denied. "We are different yet we are the same. How should I start this?"

The person gave a quick thought before he started to explain.

"After the battle with you and heard you said with Gilbert I had a change of heart, that's why I shoot him not you." The man revealed as Ray Za Burrel. He was supposed to dead yet he was here.

"Ray…how are you still alive." Kira asked as he still uncomfortable with Ray.

"Don't worry. I will not here to harm you." Ray took a sip of his coffee "It was a surprised really. I was sure that I had died that day but one moment before I faced my death something opened behind me and I was able to escaped death but not without a cost." Ray showed to Kira that he had lost his left eye, his right arm and both of his legs. "When I came to this place, I was saved by King Jurai who gave me this arms and legs. I was then given a mission in which one day if her daughter revealed to be a Norma then it will be my duty to protect her someday but.." Ray stopped talking as if he remembered something terrible. "_He_ found out and attacked me."

"_He_? Who are you talking about?" Kira asked though he almost could guest who's behind it.

"Embryo. He is the centre of this world conflict and he managed to captured me and almost torture me to death but I was able to escape by someone but at the cost of my left eye and the life of my saviour." Ray finished his coffee just as he finished his story. "Now I am grateful to see you are alive. Since you are with Shinn meaning that Athrun must had came here too right?" Kira nodded. "Good then took this." Ray handed over a pendrive.

"What is this?" Kira asked as he took the pendrive.

"This drive contained all the information about this world and a little about origin of the Dragon and also about Embryo." Ray stood up as he covered his face. "Hurry up. He is waiting for you."

Kira had many question but his phone rings as Shinn was on his way to Core Splender. Kira put his phone away and when he looked up Ray was gone.

It took awhile but Shinn was able to met up with Kira. They entered the Core Splender and flew away. Shinn and Kira didin't spoke as both of them had something discovered from this trip. Just as things was running smoothly, they were suddenly attacked from the left side. The attacks was meant for them but it was made to missed them on purposed. On their left was a black version of Villkiss with a few white strips.

The machine continued its attacked but Shinn somehow managed to dodge them all.

"Damm it!" Shinn growled as he cursed the machine. "This is bad. What's with that machine suddenly attacks us."

The black Villkiss fired its guns at Shinn which hits the wing of Core Splender. Shinn lose control and the Villkiss about to fired it last short but stopped when a green beam was fired at it.

Cutting through the cloud was a red mobile suit which changed from its MA mode to MS mode. The Saviour Gundam.

"Athrun!" Shinn screamed in joy.

"Leave this one to me. Hurry up and get back to the base." Athrun ordered

"Understand!" Shinn managed to move the Core Splender even when one of the wings was shot.

The black Villkiss pulled out two Blade from its back which looked like a large physical blade but…

"The blade had thin beam surrounded those blade. Really now?" Saviour drew both of his beam sabers from its shoulder. "Oh well I just need to buy sometime until they could back me up." With that Athrun charged at the Villkiss.


	11. Chapter 11

The tension was tense as Athrun drew his beam saber and the black Villkiss drew its blade. Both of them seized their own opponent as neither one of them wanted to make any wrong move.

"This is trouble. If this is at least Justice, a close range battle would be fine but with Saviour…this is going to ." Athrun said as he checked the Evolution System and disappointed that it could not be used. "I don't how Kira got it to work but mine obviously not working."

Athrun analysed the black Villkiss and it was different from the machine that attacked them in their own world. It may looked the same as the white machine but this one was painted black and white. Slowly Athrun got in his best positioned before charging forward and slashed vertically towards the Villkiss but the attacked was parried with its blade.

"!"

The Saviour was then kicked by the Villkiss as Athrun tried to maintained his machine balance in the air.

"I knew it. That machine is impossible to defeat with Saviour alone." Athrun began to think on his escaped plan but nothing plan in his mind seemed to work. "The most I can hold on is 3 minutes. Kira hurry up."

Taking a deep breath Athrun charged agained towards the black Villkiss.

Shinn managed to land in their basement safely as he rushed towards Impulse.

"Wait up Shinn!" KIra shouted as Shinn stopped his track.

"What? We must hurry or Athrun will be…" before he could finished Kira threw a pendrive towards Shinn and he nearly dropped it. "What is this?"

"That thing contains all information about this world." Kira patted Shinn shoulder as he whispered in his ears. "I want you to take that information and left the base."

Shinn widen his eyes as he shocked by Kira's demanded.

"Look that black machine will be too much for us to handle with our current strength. And this base will be destroyed by then as this going to be _his _target, so this is your job. Learn about this world and find a way to save it." Kira looked Shinn in the eyes with a serious looked.

"But…what about you guys?" Shinn was starting to panic as he never saw Kira acted the way he acted now.

"Don't worry." Kira gave Shinn a faint smiled as he headed towards Freedom. "Whatever happened we will manage it somehow. But Shinn you need to do your job because you are our ace." Kira muttered as he left Shinn to make his decision.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom. Launching." Kira moved out in Freedom as Shinn looked at the pendrive.

(What should I do!? This is way too sudden and why me? Kira. What are you planning?)

Shinn bite his lips as he rushed to Impulse and setting all the Silhouette System to follow him in Force Impulse. There were only one blast silhouette and two sword silhouette left plus one more force silhouette. He sets all of them to follow Shinn as he activated the Mirage Cloak System.

"With this I can avoid any type of radar but if they found out then it will be useless." Shinn went inside the Force Impulse which was in standby. "So where should I go… Arrrrggghh. Any way I should hurry up and left the base."

After Shinn left the base with his equipment as he muttered that he prayed that Kira and Athrun safety.

Swords clashed as the Saviour and the black Villkiss battled each other. However, the different between the two machines was just too big.

Slowly the Saviour movement started to slow down as the Villkiss managed to cut off the Saviour left arm. Athrun used the Saviour plasma beam cannon but missed it by inch. The Villkiss withdraw its blade and open up its stomach and reveal and cannon which charged up and let out a black beam.

"!" Athrun tried to get away but the beam took out half of the Saviour body though Athrun managed to stay alive but the Saviour crashed into the ocean. The Saviour was unable to move as all the control was disable. The Villkiss open up his chest again to fire the beam again.

"Stop it!" Kira barely made it as he used the plasma beam cannon from the Freedom and destroyed the Villkiss right arm.

"Tch…" the Villkiss back off as Kira came for Athrun.

"Athrun you okay?" asked Kira.

"Yeah. Somehow. How's Shinn?"

"I sent him away." Kira replied clamly.

"I see then what do you think? Can you win?" Athrun checked on the Evolution System.

"Alone? Not a chance." Kira said as Athrun told kira to hold on for 10 minutes. "10 minutes? Maybe…"

"Thank you,"

The Villkiss glowed as it changed colour from black and white to black and green and the right arm was restored. It withdraw the blade as the Freedom unleashed its beam saber.

Kira in Freedom charged towards the Villkiss as Athrun continued to search for the evolution System to work.

Sparks was formed when the beam saber and blade from the Freedom and Villkiss clashed. Kira used the plasma beam cannon but the Villkiss dodged and used its chest cannon to countered Kira's attacks.

"This guy,.." Kira used full burst on the Villkiss but the Villkiss used its blade to cut the beam. "He is not an ordinary pilot."

"Well. Well Not bad. Although you expect this kind of fight when you go toe to toe with the ultimate coordinator, Kira Yamato." The voice was coming from the black Villkiss.

"This voice…who are you? How do you know about me?" Kira demanded the pilot of Villkiss some answered as Kira felt a weird sensation from the pilot.

Shockingly, the cockpit of Villkiss opened and the pilot of the machine revealed himself. He looked almost like Kira but he was different. He had the same brown hair and purple eyes but that was the only things that they had in common. He stared down at Freedom and sighed in disappointment.

"Freedom? Hmph, that machine is not match for mine Phantom Villkiss." The Villkiss changed to red. "This is the true power of the 'Evolving Machine'!"

The Phantom Villkiss moved three times faster than before as Kira was force to enter SEED mode and increased the N-Jammer Canceller on Freedom in order to avoid the attacks.

"Dammit!" Kira cursed as he used the beam riffle but couldn't land a hit. Finally, Kira was force to defend himself against the Phantom when it used the cannon on his stomach on Freedom.

"How disappointed." The Phantom Villkiss combined the two blade created a large blade but the split up and a large energy was charged. "Time to end this." The energy was almost equal to Archangel "Lohengrin"

"Oh shit!" Kira knew he had no time to dodge and couldn't defend against that attacked.

"Die-"

Suddenly a beam boomerang flew towards the Phantom Villkiss and managed to cut down the blade, avoid the cannon to be realised in the process. The pilot of the Phantom Villkiss was surprised but when he looked up he saw a red mobile suit with a large backpack.

Kira was relief to the machine as he called out the pilot of that machine. "Athrun!"

"Sorry it took some time." Athrun said as he finally activated the Evolving System and changed his Saviour to Justice Gundam. "Now here is where the real fight began." Justice combining both of its beam saber and attacked the Phantom the Phantom Villkiss back off and changed from red black to blue black.

"Well played, Athrun Zala. I knew you the only person who could figured out how that system worked." The pilot of Phantom Villkiss compliment Athrun as he looked to retreat. "I wish we could continue to fight but I am clearly at disadvantaged and my primary objective had achieve." A loud explosion was heard as Kira checked and their base was being blow away by Ragna-mail."My name is Tusk. Welcome to this new world. Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. This world is not worth to save. That's why I offer you a choice. Join us and you may leave this world or fight us and be killed by us."

Kira used the Full Burst again but the beam was erased as if the Phantom Villkiss had a force field. "Don't kidding me! We are not a doll for you to control!" Kira burst out at Tusk.

"I see." Tusk sounded disappointed by Kira's answered but he kept smiling. "It looks like I just had to force you joined me then huh?" The Phantom Villkiss disappeared as Kira and Athrun returned to the destroyed base.

Elsewhere, Shinn managed to get away as far as possible and was on course to Arzenal. He didn't what happened with Kira and Athrun as he kept flying towards his destination.

As he arrived there, he was shocked as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"What's happening here!?" Shinn scanned the area but he only saw a burning base. Then, he picked up something and saw a three machine surrounded by Dragon. "What is that?" Shin saw the centre of the three machine was looking at him although he should not be detected. It was a red machine that looked like Ange's Villkiss. The machine turned its attention to a white machine that was charging forwards towards them.

"Ange!" Without having a second thought, Shinn deactivated the Mirage Cloak System and joined the battle from the side. "What ever happened, happened right!?"

**Sorry for the late update but I had been super busy with my studies and so I had hard time to update the story. Thanks for the patient and I will try to update the story faster. **

**Pls give your opinion and some idea in the comment about the story.**

**Sorry if the pace becoming fast and sorry for the bad grammar.**


	12. Chapter 12

Everything happened so quickly. One day they were enjoying their carefree days. They laughed as they began to become closer to each other. Yet.. They all were destroyed by a single attacked by a mysterious red machine.

Momoka. Hilda. Vivian. Salia. Ersha. Chris. Rosalie. All of them disappeared in front of her. She piloted the Villkiss but she had no strength to fight. She only felt despaired and anger as she tried to attacked but the Villkiss didn't response and stayed on the air. Now, she only managed to cry as she prayed someone to save her.

"Help me, Tusk." Ange pleaded helplessly as the red machine approached the Villkiss.

The attacked started when a Singular opened and three unknown machine appeared in front of Arzenal. The three machines consists of red, blue and green machine. However, with a first glance, the most dangerous one is the red machine. This was because the one who destroyed the base was the red machine. Soon, a large number of dragons appeared but they only surrounded the Villkiss. The red machine charged towards the Villkiss as it stand still in the air.

Ange agained pleaded as she shed tears and her pleaded as answered.

"Ange!" a boy was screaming her name. She was shocked as she couldn't believe what she had heard.

Soon, a green beam was fired at the red machine as a mobile suit was flying towards her. She knew the machine as it called the Impulse and it rushed towards her side. The Impulse arrived in front of her as he pointed the beam rifle towards the red machine.

"Shinn" Ange muttered in disbelief "Why are you here!?" Ange was confused by Shinn sudden appearance.

"A lot of things happened." Shinn answered as the three machines was confused by Shinn appearance. "What happened here?" Shinn asked as he looked the Arzenal base which was completely destroyed and no one was there.

Ange remained silent as she was still shocked on things that had happened. Shinn realised this and stopped asking Ange.

The red machine held its beam rifle and pointed at the Impulse. Both machine pointed at each other and they both pulled the trigger at the same time. The red machine dodged the beam attacked while the Impulse used his shield to block the attacked. The other two machines charged towards Impulse as Shinn tried to take on the three of them at once. The blue machine closed the distance as Shinn used the Impulse beam saber and slashed horizontally but the blue machine manged to dodge in time. Behind, the green machine used a beam rifle and shoot at the back but Shinn managed to dodged the attacked by splitting the legs flyer from the core before combining the two parts again.

"This is nothing!" Shinn turned around and fired at the green machine though he only managed to destroy the beam rifle. The red machine charged forward as Shinn used the beam saber and charged at the same direction.

The two machines collided and Shinn gained the upper hand when he kicked the red machine away. The blue machine intercepted by putting the machine between the red machine and Impulse and attempted to slice the Impulse in half but Shinn used the shield to defend himself. Then, the Impulse was kicked to the side by the incoming green machine. Shinn managed to flew back on the sky after barely escaped from crushing to the ocean.

Shinn gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. Shinn backed away to recovered as the three machines stood in front of him.

"Fighting all three of them at once is the really impossible. By using only Force Impulse that is." Shinn decided to risk it all by giving command to the Silhouette as Shinn continued to charged forwards.

The green and blue machines moved onto the side and attacked Shinn in left and right direction. Shinn hold them off by using the shield on the left and beam saber on the right. The red machine charged towards the Impulse but Shinn detached the Force Silhouette and a Blast Silhouette replaced the back of Impulse. The red machine slowed down as Shinn fired eight missile at the incoming machine. The red machine backed off and used the beam rifle to destroy all of the missiles. Shinn pushed back the two machines that hold him on both side before he used the thrust to push the Impulse up in the air. Shinn locked down the two machines below him and fired the two long range beam cannon at the green and blue machines. The attacked managed to destroy the left arms and legs of the green machine while the blue machine loses the right arm and right legs.

Two down. Before Shinn could move from the firing position the red machine fired its beam rifle at Impulse. Shinn quickly detached the Blast Silhouette and the beam hit the Silhouette destroying the only Blast Silhouette. The Impulse was falling but managed to reattached the Force Silhouette.

"Now only one is remained." Shinn went into SEED mode and drew its beam saber and charged forward at the red machine.

The two clashed again but this time Shinn managed to gain the upeer hand easily as he pushed the Impulse Gundam ability to the max and nearly slashed the red machine torso in half.

"Tch. In that case." Shinn called the Sword Silhouette and instead of attached the Silhouette he used the weapon with attaching to Impulse. "Take this!" Shinn used the beam boomerang and threw at the red machine but it kicked the beam weapon away.

As Shinn battled the three machines, Ange watched in amazed as Shinn took on the three machines and was winning! Shinn was remarkable as he never give up even when the odds were against him. Having watching the battle made Ange snapped back into reality as she put her hands on the controller.

"This isn't the time to cry like a baby!" The Villkiss responsed and drew its blade and joined the battle.

Villkiss slashed threw the battle as she intercepted the battle between the red machine and Impulse.

"Ange!" Shinn was shocked by Ange action but she told him that she is okay and thanked him.

The red machine moved backwards as the other two machines retreated as a singular point was opened and all the Dragons escaped. Suddenly, a song was heard from the red machine as it was turned into shinning gold.

"What is this song?" Shinn asked but as soon Ange heard it she also began to sing the song. "What?"

The Villkiss then turned into shinning gold similar to the red machine as both of the machines revealed two cannons on both of the machines shoulders. Both of them fired a Super Dimensional cannon shot. As the attacks collided, Ange was transported to another dimension as she saw the red machine in front of her.

Then, the pilot of that machine was revealed. It was a girl which she asked Ange how she knew about the song. Ange was dumbfounded but the girl just smiled as she sighed in relief before Ange returned back and saw the three machines and the Dragons was gone.

"Ange are you all right?" Shinn asked as the Impulse was shift down after losing all of its energy.

Ange didn't said anything as the Villkiss started to fall down when she fainted. Shinn tried to catch her but the Impulse was moving slowly. The Villkiss was caught by a grey mobile suit.

Shinn stopped as he shocked to saw the machine. "Impossible. That machine but how!? You should be dead." Shinn said in disbelief.

"That kind of reaction started to annoy me." The voice came from the grey machine was that person voice. Without a doubt he is… "It is true, Shinn. I am Ray Za Burrel."

Shinn could find a word to say as he was really shocked by Ray appearance. The sky began to turn dark as Ray suggested that Shinn to followed him which Shinn nodded as he decided to trust Ray for now at least.

Elsewhere, Kira and Athrun landed on some island which seemed like someone used this place before. They kept the Freedom and Justice hidden as Kira and Athrun searched around the island. They saw a camp which they suspect that someone must lived here before. Then, they heard a loud sound and a grey mobile suit arrived with the Villkiss and Impulse.

"So it is true. He is still alive." Athrun muttered as he and Kira headed towards the machines.

The grey machine arrived next to the Freedom and Justice as the Impulse and Villkiss arrived next to it. Shinn left the Impulse and got Ange out of the Villkiss. She was still unconscious as Shinn lay her down on a bed. He met up with Kira and Athrun as he was surprised to saw the Justice. Then, the pilot of the grey machine revealed himself.

Ray Za Burrel. A pilot who should had died during the Second Bloody Valentine Wars but somehow managed to escape death and was sent here. Ray now had a longer hair with mechanical hand and leg and also he wore his old bodysuit which was in a bad shape. He was also wearing an eye patch on his left eye.

"Pretty weird reunion huh? That was the first words that came out of the supposed dead person.

"I know because they had a lot of question to ask." Kira said calmly as he seemed unsurprised by Ray appearance. "Better came inside. There are a lot of question awaited."

Ray smiled as Kira invited Ray to join them as Shinn looked dumbfounded at Athrun but he just shrugged his shoulder. The four of them gathered in the room as Ange remained on bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Tusk retreat to a nearby island as he recovered from his fight with Freedom and Justice. He sighed as he looked at the Phantom Villkiss. The machine looked like it had never been into battle as the machine was self repaired and it had recovered all of its weapon.

"Honestly, taking on the Freedom and Justice at the same time was crazy and suicide." complained Tusk. "Even with Phantom you should back me up you know."

Tusk continued as he sat down on the sandy beach, "Using me as distraction while you used Aurora energy to call out the princess. I meant what if you actually kill her?"

"That is not possible." A man appeared out of nowhere as he said calmly towards Tusk. "I just thought of bringing her into despair faster after she began to open herself towards others, thanks to you."

"Hahahaha. Thank to me?" Tusk smirked at the blond hair person. "Embryo, I told you she is all I have and she is the reason I joined with you. And if you disobeyed our agreement…"Tusk took out a gun and pointed at Embryo. "I'll kill you."

Embryo remained calm as he looked at the sky. "Second God huh? You who received the bless from the One. The Phantom Villkiss. I must say the only one who can stop me is you."

"Hmph," Tusk brushed aside Embryo words as he said in bored tone. "If you think that I am the only one who can stop you then think again."

"What was that?" Embryo seemed surprised by Tusk remarked.

"Kira Yamato, Ultimate Coordinator he had the potential to kill you." Tusk said as he gave a cynical smile at Embryo. "He had that will and power to kill you. Frequently speaking he is the Third God in this world. Hahaha, it seemed funny how we declared ourselves as God but we are not acting like one." Tusk laughed much to Embryo dismay as Tusk put the gun away

Embryo suddenly let out a serious expression as he talked in serious tone. "Kira Yamato? Hmm that is a trouble but he is not that hard to handle."

"What do you mean?"

"Athrun Zala." Embryo smiled as he announced the name. "One of the pilot you brought on It is your mistake because you the one who bring him."

"Hmm it's that so?" Tusk looked unsurprised by Embryo statement.

"He had the biggest flaw. Which is he is lack of self belief. He so far only done what others thought was the right things to do. A man with no self belief is like a lost lamb which mean he is going to be easily manipulated" Embryo explained

Tusk just smiled as he looked in the sky. "Maybe what you said is correct but I never care about that really. I brought them here as my back-up plan just in case you betrayed me."

"I see. That's really hurt me my friend." Embryo smirked as he was about to left Tusk.

"By the way, last question. What are you doing with the Norma?" Tusk asked as Embryo started to fade away.

"You will know soon enough." Embryo words disappeared along with him.

Tusk calmly stared at sky as he muttered. "What are you going to do Ange?"

Ange woke up as she heard someone was shouting. She opened her eyes and somehow felt the place she was in familiar. She tried to got up but her body was heavy. Then, another shouting was heard across her room. She recognized the voice and dragged her body out of the room. She was surprised when she saw the owner of the voice which is Shinn Asuka, a boy she met just a couple weeks ago and the same guy who saved her was putting his hand on a collar of a guy with green eyes.

"Just what do you mean by that!?" Shinn shouted angrily at the guy he was holding.

The guy with green eyes tried to calm down Shinn as he said to Shinn. "Why must we risk our life for something we should never get involved with?"

"Like I said…WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Shinn was running out of patient.

"Stop it Shinn!" a guy step in. He was a guy that somehow looked like Tusk though maybe it was because they had the same hair colour. "Fighting among us won't solve anything."

"But," Shinn tried to protest but Kira words managed to calm down Shinn. "Tch."

That Kira guy sighed as he turned his attention to the other guy. He had long blond hair with a mechanical arm and was wearing a clock to hide. "Ray. Can you explained in detail what you said before."

"Fine. This world is going to collapse in less than a month." Ray revealed the news like he had just drop a boom. "This world cannot be saved unless we protected the Villkiss and its pilot from him we should be fine. However, we currently fighting an impossible mission. Because in two weeks he going to make his moved and I can said this. We had no chance of winning."

"Why?" Kira asked.

"First of all our oppenet will be a Ragna-mail and Para-mail riders and on top of that he got the Phantom Villkiss. The one you and Athrun fought earlier. Though I knew how to open a gate that connected to our world but can only be opened once and that place is not here. Not on this Earth." Ray explained as he noticed Ange but ignored her. "That gate is the other side. The princess side."

"Princess?" Athrun interrupted

"Yes there is another earth and at the other side is where the gate can be opened. I can take you there."

"I see. Then when can we get there." Athrun asked as Shinn stood up.

"What's wrong with you?! Why aren't you fight against the bad guy here?" Shinn gripped his fits hard as Athrun looked like he didn't care what Shinn said.

"Shinn! I told you already. We should not interfere with this world. If we interrupt then the space and time will be corrupted and we could not predicted what impact happened if we the Outsiders crossed the line." Athrun said flatly.

Shinn slammed his hand on the table as he angrily said to Athrun. "Then we just going to let the people here die! Huh? Is that what you trying to say!"

Athrun talked back at Shinn. "You Idiot! We are not playing hero here boy! We should never be here in the first place! We don't belong here! Why can't you got that simple things!? Don't you wanted to return to our own world? Or is it because of that girl!?" Athrun finally said what he had in mind.

"SHUT UP!" Shinn punched Athrun as he pinned down Athrun but Kira and Ray stopped him. "You don't know anything yet you talked big! What's wrong of saving people life huh? Tell me it is that WRONG TO SAVE SOMEONE WHO CRIED FOR HELP!?"

"Shinn calm down!" Ray and Kira said and managed to separated the two of them.

"Shinn you are naïve. You thing you are doing the right thing but you only do this to satisfied yourself!" Athrun burst out before leaving the room.

"Athrun!" Kira shouted at Athrun but Ray held Kira.

"Give them some time alone." Ray said as Shinn also left the room.

Kira just sighed as he noticed Ange for the first time. "Sorry you had to see all that. How are you feeling?"

Ange startled by Kira words as she said "Good I guess. Sorry I overheard it from here"

"No it's okay. Want some tea?" Kira invited Ange inside while he prepared the tea.

Ange was feeling a little bit awkward as she had nothing to said and the person known as Ray just stayed quietly in his place. After a while, Kira put a cup of tea and Ange taste the tea and it somehow reminded her of the tea that her top-maid usually served. She muttered the maid name as she complimented the tea.

"Delicious,"

"I see. Well that's a relief." Kira said as he also took a drink of the tea. He noticed that Ange was tense about something. "Don't worry about those two."

Ange was tensed as she didn't know how to react as so many things happened really fast and she was shaking.

Suddenly Kira broke the silent by introduced himself properly. "By the way my name is Kira Yamato. I'm the pilot of the white mobile suit and before that I was piloting the Strike."

"Ah… my name is Ange. The pilot of Villkiss." Ange looked tense as Ray left the both of them and said that he looked for Shinn. "Who is that person?"

"An old enemy." Kira said calmly which made Ange puzzled by Kira answered. "Or art least used to. I see you looked tense, mind if I ask you the reason why?" Ange didn't gave Kira any answered which promoted Kira to continued. "If you worried about Shinn and Athrun, you shouldn't. They always argued but what they said was not false but it was the truth."

"Huh?" Ange started to get confused. "What do you mean?"

"We had been through a lot these days. Things always got worse rather than better. Which explained why the tension between the two of them were so high. We came for another world where neither Norma nor Dragon exist but mankind are as just as idiot as this world. Maybe that what human are. They like to fight. From Athrun point of view, he just didn't want anyone to die to be honest. He is so kind but because of that he always easily manipulated. He wanted to leave this world because he knew that if we messed up in this world then who knows what happened to our world. I agree with Athrun but that didn't mean I like it." Kira continued to explain as Ange listened carefully. "As for Shinn, maybe because he had enough suffered and wanted peace to maintain. Besides, you remained him of her. After all he always endured the pain of failing to protect someone he held dear to him. But always reckless in everything which he had done so he always going to be an easy target. However, I knew that among the three of us, Shinn had far superior than me and Athrun but he had yet to unlock the full potential of SEED." Kira stopped after seeing Ange stared at him. "Wow, sorry about that get carried away."

Ange finally snapped as she waved her hands. "Not at all. I just felt amazing how you knew so well about those two. You realised the situation yet you remain calm. Why is that?"

"Calm huh?" Kira seemed surprised by Ange compliment. "Maybe because I happened to know who we should be fighting against"

"Who should we fighting against?" Ange muttered before Kira finished his tea.

"So you must have a lot of question. Would you like some answer?"

Ange hesitated at first but finally she brave herself up and asked Kira. "Okay. Who is the enemy?"

Kira was surprised but it was not because of Ange questioned but rather because of her eyes which filled with determination. "I see." Kira admired the burning desire inside Ange as he gave her a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Shinn gazed up in the night sky as he felt the breeze from the beach. He felt bitter about arguing with Athrun but he just couldn't help about it. Helping those who reaching for help is the motto that he kept after the Second Bloody Valentine Wars. Athrun reasons weren't wrong but it just sad and cruel to left someone who needed their help but turned down. Though maybe because of that person resemble her but that's only one of the reason why they should help this world.

"Argh!" Shinn growled as he scratched his head in dilemma as he tried to decide whether to apologize or just kept quiet.

"Something bothered you?" a voice behind Shinn made him jump forwards. "Oh sorry. I don't mean to scare you."

"Oh Ray. You scared me." Shinn relief as his expression look like he had seen a ghost. "So what happened?"

Ray sat down and stared at the black sea and told Shinn that Ange and Kira had private conversation which made Shinn worried for some reason, Ray noticed this and started to tease him. "Oh ho, well now I feel bad for Lunamaria if she knew that her boyfriend is a two timer."

"Wh-what?! Two timer?! No way! No way!" Shinn flustered by Ray remarked and tried his best to convince him. "I mean she just look similar that's all."

"So why are you getting all red?" Ray continued to tease Shinn which made him wanted to leave but Ray stopped him. "Haha come on. It's a joke."

Shinn noticed something was odd. "Hey, are you really Ray?"

Ray looked at Shinn and gave a small laugh. "Weird huh? Someone who should be dead but here I am living alive."

"No it's just that I felt like you change a bit." Shinn said in a rather serious tone.

"Change huh?" Ray stared at the sea and continued the conversation. "Maybe, though I should also say the same about you too. You become more mature as a person. The reason might be the same."

"it is Kira?" Shinn guessed which Ray nodded.

"It was because he was willing to open his hearts to others. He always seems like a ray of hope in an absolute darkness." Ray said. "He made me believe that every human had a tomorrow. It was up to us if me wanted to make that tomorrow count. As for you Shinn, did you still resent him?"

Shinn said nothing at first but he stared at the sky and finally said something. "I still hold grudge on him for killing Stellar. That act was unforgiveable. But I will say this. Holding grudge will not bring the dead back so that's why I slowly tried to accept him though easier said than done. That's why seeing Ange made me felt like it was my second chance."

Ray gave Shinn a satisfied smiled as he got up and patted Shinn shoulder. "I'm glad we got to meet again." Ray left Shinn alone as Ange appeared and she saw Ray walked away.

Ange looked at Shinn and walked towards him. Shinn figured she must had a lot of question but she did the unthinkable. She went to him and kissed him!

"!" Shinn was so shocked that Ange pushed him a little cause him to fall on the sandy beach as Ange pinned him down and kept kissing him. After a while, he broke the kiss. "Wh-what did you just did?!" Shinn asked in panic.

"Sorry." Ange mutterd as she sat on top of Shinn. "I thought I need to clear my head and that was just a thank you for saving me back there." Ange blushed but Shinn was still confused with the situation as he asked Ange to move as he couldn't move.

They both sat side by side as Shinn tried to look calm after what happened. Suddenly, Ange asked him.

"Shinn can you tell me a story about you and this Stella person?" Shinn eyes was opened wide as he was surprised by Ange question. "It's not that I kinda like you or anything nor did I was worrying about you or anything is just that Kira said something about this Stella person when we talked about you."

Shinn was still surprised but finally snapped when Ange called out his name. "Umm…well what did Kira said?"

"Well he told me that one of his regret was killing her in the past and you in return seek revenge on him." Ange said but saw the sadness in Shinn eyes. "Ah it's fine if you don't want to tell me. I'm sorry." Ange about to leave but Shinn grabbed her hand and told her to stay.

"It's okay since I also need to tell you something." Shinn said as he tried to hide his emotion regarding the topic of the conversation. "Well honestly I didn't know how to begin the story but let see…How about I start with how I met her"

Athrun went to the other side of the beach and kept thinking about the purpose of their existence in this universe. He knew what Shinn said was true but the action behind all that will cause an unknown effect. The fact that they lacked of information made the matter worst and the more they tried to find the answer the more he felt that the answers were beyond their reached.

"Then what can we do? What exactly are we doing here?!" Athrun let out his frustration as he threw a puddles stone in to the sea. The night breeze washed Athrun face as he felt frustrated about the whole situation.

Unknown to Athrun, Ray was watching him over as he decided to left Athrun to solve his own problem by himself.

Shinn told Ange about Stellar and the war they both having until the day Stellar died in his arms.

"So that's the story about Stellar, it was a short and sad story about a girl that was force to be a soldier." Shinn tried to cover his face as he was about to break down to tears.

Ange was left silent as she felt guilty for having Shinn told that story but she had to knew because she somehow felt uneasy about the whole "Stellar-look-alike"

Shinn wiped his tears and told Ange. "Don't worry because I will not treat you as a Stellar since she is no longer here. Ange is Ange. Not Stellar. I may not be the most reliable person but I will try my best in helping out." Shinn gave a smile and a thumb up to Ange.

Ange smiled back and they both returned back to the basement as the night sky watched them over.

Kira met up with Ray as he watched the Freedom stand side by side with Ray's machine, the Legend Gundam.

Never had the thought of both machines standing beside each other came to their mind but fate had other idea. The two of them watched the machine as they both remained silent until Kira opened his mouth and told Ray something.

Ray was shocked by Kira request as he couldn't help but stared blankly at Kira.

"Kira…Are you serious?!" Ray questioned Kira decision. "Why did you pick me instead of Athrun or Shinn? They are more suitable for the job."

Kira tapped Ray's shoulder as Kira told him about his plan. Ray was shocked as Kira gave the full detail about his plan to Ray.

"But that's…"

"Reckless? Yeah I knew and based on my own prediction there's only 1% chance that it will work out." Kira stated clamly. "But even 1% we cannot ignore it cause if that is the chance that we have then we better take it.."

Ray looked Kira in the eyes and felt his determination and accepted his request.

"Fine. It can't be help then. I will try and look after them." Ray said as Kira nodded. "When are you going?"

Kira said calmly to Ray. "About an hour or so…"

"Better tune the machine then." Ray walked to Freedom as Kira handed the module for his plan.

Ray worked on the Freedom as Kira waited patiently for Shinn, Athrun and Ange to return back to the base.


	15. Chapter 15

At dawn, a man walked down slowly to a garden of flower. There was one cottage which was empty and looked like it was been abandoned for quite a while. The man entered the cottage and looked around the inside of the cottage. He walked around and stopped as he was looking at a picture hanging on the wall. The picture had three persons on it, two male and one female in the middle of it. The man moved closer as he took the picture down. He began to cried when he looked at the picture.

"Ange… I will never let you experience that pain again." The man swore to himself as he kept the picture. He walked out to the door and exited the cottage and went straight along the road as rain began to pour. The man stopped as he snapped his finger and a robot appeared in front of him. It was the Phantom Villkiss and the man was known as Tusk. He entered the cockpit and put the picture besides the screen of the Phantom Villkiss. He used the power of Villkiss and disappeared from the scene.

Athrun and Shinn was still troubled by Kira decision as they looked at Kira who was already in his blue bodysuit as he took the helmet and went to them.

"Kira are you sure about this?" Athrun asked as he was worried about his friends safety.

"Don't worry. I mean I just when there to talked and that's all." Kira clamly said as he made his way to the Freedom.

Athrun had his arms folded and looked worried at what Kira was about to do. Meanwhile, Shinn was unable to do or say anything as he, just liked Athrun was shocked and at loss of words by Kira decision. They both sighed as they followed Kira and saw Ray was waiting for them. Ray was working non-stop as he installed a new system on the Freedom using the module given to him by Kira.

Kira was already in the cockpit of Freedom as he started to tune in the machine and was ready to launch its new system. Shinn then noticed that the Freedom was carrying different rifle. It was a white with green scheme long-rifle instead of the normal beam riffle that the Freedom carried.

"Hey, the rifle was different right?" Shinn pointed out to Athrun which came as a surprised for him too.

"Yeah you're right." Athrun agreed as Ray walked towards them.

"Where's Ange?" Ray asked to Shinn.

"She was making some tea." Shinn replied which Ray nodded. "Anyway, I want to ask something." Ray let Shinn continued. "Can this really work? I mean you two said there's only 1% that it will work. Aren't we taking a very huge gamble here?" Shinn let out his worrying.

"True, there was only 1% chance that it will work but Kira said that even if the chance is 1% we need to take the risk and if we don't take it then nothing will change. As long as there was hope even the smallest one, we must gasp it. Well that what he told you guys yesterday right?" Ray remained Shinn much to his annoyed.

"But still the odds are 99%. This is not even a gamble but rather just a suicide mission." Athrun said as he saw Kira went out of the Freedom's cockpit.

"Ray! The preparation is complete. I think we can launch it in thirty minutes." Kira shouted. Ray gave a thumb up as he saw Ange carried a tray of cup of tea.

"It's not like we can change his mind." All four of them gathered as they all had a break.

Kira checked everything as the others prepared to launch Freedom into space. He knew that this was just plain crazy but what choice do they have? Their only way home is not here but on the other side of Earth and the enemy will launch an all-out assault sooner or later. Even with Freedom and Justice the two machine that supposed to be unbeatable will be too much too handle.

The Freedom now had a new beam rifle which had wired connected with its wings and two pods were attached at the skirt of the Freedom. Athrun launched in his Justice Gundam to keep an eye on everything while Shinn remained standby in his Impulse. Ray and Ange stayed in small tents as they began the countdown.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launched" Freedom flew as the countdown reached zero.

As Kira reached outer space, he unloaded the two pods which revealed to be 3 DRAGOON pods on each pods as the DRAGOON began to form a circle formation. Kira then activated the new rifle as the Freedom spread its wings and the charging began. After a few minutes, the beam rifle finished charging, the DRAGOON pods began to generate a circle of energy as Kira adjusted the energy of the beam rifle which powered by the nuclear reactor of the Freedom.

"By adjusting the energy of the rifle and matching the required energy I can created a small portal like to travel to another dimension but there's only 1% chance that the world I'm end with was the one I wanted," Kira finally manged to synchronize the beam and the DRAGOON pods. Within seconds Kira fired the shot and passed through the ring of DRAGOON pods as he created a powerful energy beam through space. A few seconds after the shot was fired, a small portal suddenly opened in front of Kira but both the rifle and the DRAGOON pods were wrecked and was no longer usableas he left the beam rifle and moved towards the portal and entered it. However, just as Kira entered the portal he received a message that said.

_GOODBYE ULTIMATE COORDINATOR_

Then, he was shot from behind by unknown enemy as Kira let his guard down as a result the Freedom entered the portal with a few damaged on its aback though the portal closed as soon as the Freedom disappeared along with it.


	16. Chapter 16

With Kira gone, the rests of the team began planning new strategy on how they will move from this point. Neither they nor the enemy knew where each other location but according to Ray it will be only a matter of days before the enemy found them. Athrun suggested that they remained here on the island and built some camouflage system to hid from the enemy but it will took a lot of time said Ray

"Then what should we do?" Shinn complaint

"How about you guys just headed here?"

Everyone jumped out as Shinn was pinned down by the mysterious voice. He pointed a gun on Shinn head giving signal to the other 3 person to not do anything stupid. Everyone was flustered as they didn't noticed this person until now and he wore a black bodysuit with his head covered with black helmet with red visor.

"How are you doing there, Ray Za Burrel?" the person asked as Athrun turned his attention to Ray.

"Ray you knew this guy?" Athrun asked as he took a gun and pointed at the enemy in front of him.

Ray sighed and calmly revealed the enemy's identity. "What do you want Tusk?"

Ange and Shinn was shocked to hear the enemy identity as he removed his helmet to revealed a messy brown hair as he gave a smile to Ange, Ray and Athrun.

"Hello Ange and Ray it has been a while huh?" Tusk released his grip on Shinn and took a step back. "I see he already gone to the other side of the Earth but he soon knew that going there will be a little too late."

"What do you mean by that?" Ray asked as he tried to keep his cool.

"Embryo had gone there just one day before Kira was sent there." Tusk revealed as he turned his attention to Ange. "I'm sure you had a lot to ask me but first let me kill those two first."

Athrun moved to the side as Tusk let out a single shot towards him. The shot missed by a millimeter from his head but Athrun grabbed his own handgun on his waist and returned fire but Tusk disappeared from the scene. Then the heard a loud voice and saw Tusk on top of the black machine, The Phantom Villkiss. Ange watched in disbelief as Shinn and Athrun nodded at each other.

"Come at me Coordinator." Tusk taunted as Athrun and Shinn went to their respective machine and launched towards Tusk.

Athrun and Shinn didn't launch any attacks as they just launched in Justice and Impulse respectively and observed Tusk action. Neither them nor him making any move. It was tense as they just stared at each other.

"Let's began." Tusk made the first move as he launched himself in front of Impulse and kicked it down surprising both Shinn and Athrun.

"Tch," Athrun cursed as he used his beam rifle and let out a series of shot at Tusk's Phantom Villkiss but he avoided it easily as he sent Impulse crushing down to the beach.

As Shinn struggled to get Impulse back on the fight, Tusk began to launch his own attacks. He fired a few shot towards Shinn's Impulse using his beam rifle and at the same time he let out a shot of beam cannon from its forearm at Athrun's Justice. Shinn managed to block the beam attack with his shield and Athrun easily dodged and dispatch a beam boomerang from his shoulder and threw at Tusk but he managed to not only dodged the beam boomerang but garbed it when its rebound.

"I believe this is yours!" Tusk threw back at Athrun but the beam boomerang just returned back at Justice's shoulder. "Hmm didn't work huh?"

Just then Shinn charged towards Tusk and tried to slice the Phantom Villkiss but Tusk parried the attack like he saw it coming with his blade. Athrun charged on the other side with his own double beam saber but Tusk handled it with his second blade.

"Dammit! How strong is his machine?! It is way too strong." Shinn growled as Tusk overpowered the two machines easily and threw the two machines off balanced. "Woooaahhh!"

Athrun dispatch its Fatum-00 and used the beam cannon and the turnet machine guns on the Fatum-00 to strike down the Phantom Villkiss but…

"Naïve." Tusk used the Phantom Villkiss power by changing the color of the Villkiss from black and white to black and blue and disappeared from the Fatun-00 range of fire and appeared behind it. Just as Tusk about to strike the Fatum-00 Shinn manged to land a hit on the Phanom Villkiss blade causing it to miss the Fatum-00 by inch using the Impulse's beam rifle.

"Don't. Underestimate. Us" Shinn gave a warning to Tusk as he changed from Force Impulse to Blast Impulse and charged the two plasma cannon and let out the beam attack at Tusk's Phantom Villkiss.

Tusk let out a grinned as he also revealed cannon on the Phantom Villkiss torso and let out a powerful black beam attack. The two beams connected and a big wave shock was created as big waves crushing down to the beach where Ray and Ange had ran away to a safe camp nearby. After the lights from the clashed beams fade out, Athrun launched a sneak attacked as he sliced down the right arms of Phantom Villkiss after caught Tusk off guard although he had aim for the cockpit with his double-blade beam saber.

Tusk gave a satisfied laughed as the Fatum-00 returned at the back at the Justice as he gave a big clapped to Athrun and Shinn. "Now that's a surprised. I don't think that you two would actually able to perform such combination attacks but you did and even managed to get the right arms of the Phantom Villkiss."

Athrun just cursed as he knew that that right arms can easily be restored just like last time they encountered. Sure enough the Phantom Villkiss recovered its lost arm after changed its color from black blue to black green.

Both Shinn and Athrun refused to make a move as a wrong step leads to their death but against an enemy that can restored itself was really disadvantage enough. Not to mention the pilot's skill was flawless and there's more ability in that machine. To make matter worse, Shinn's Impulse almost out of gas and even if Justice powered by N-Jammer Canceller if he can't land a killing blow it will meaningless. They both already being pushed even though they were the one launching most of the attacks.

"This is sure sucks as hell" Shinn muttered as he trying his best to maintain his cool.

"Tell me about it. He is definitely on another level." Athrun agreed as he prepared himself for the worse. "Shinn, how much longer can you fight?"

"Probably around five minutes max but I don't think it will last that long." Shinn was amazingly cool but he just knew that losing his cool will be the worst possible scenario since he had to admit that with the current mobile suit that they had there just no chance that they can win this fight.

"Five minute probably not enough but better make the most of it." Athrun claimed as he prepared to go all out against Tusk.

"I wonder if you can survive this though." Tusk drew two blades and combined it to create a large beam energy that can easily destroy an island without a problem.

Athrun and Shinn braced themselves as Tusk let out the energy while saying his goodbye to them.

But then an unexpected person charging in…


End file.
